Papa's Snowflake 2
by DeadRich18
Summary: Having somehow escaped Rapture, Elsa and her papa Delta find themselves on the surface! But it is not how they expected the surface to be. In the kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna awaits the arrival of her cousin Rapunzel. But with the arrival of two mute strangers, things might never be the same for the small island nation. And why does the blue one seem familiar to her?
1. Prologue

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**So… Been a while hasn't it? Sorry About the wait, been working on Savagery and thinking up a plot line for the sequel, as well as a title. But I just going to go with Papa's Snowflake 2. Sorry I couldn't think of anything better. Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Papa's Snowflake 2<strong>

**Prologue: Down the Mountain**

The white thing in the sky had flown away, and in place of it was a big yellow thing that had to be the sun! It was _so_ bright, brighter than any light Elsa had seen in her entire life. The sky that was once black and covered with little white dots and dancing green waves was now a gentle blue with puffy looking white things in it.

They were taking a break from walking and Elsa spent the time laying in the snow looking up at the strange white things. They were really fun to watch, some even looked like objects! One looked like a fish, another like a cat, another like papa's helmet, the list went on.

Elsa's papa was napping with his back against one of the strange wooden poles covered in green needles. They had been trekking nonstop since they first saw the surface city, and were both understandably tired. Her papa had a bunch of canned food he had collected during their journey through Rapture, so they wouldn't be going hungry for a while.

As Elsa laid in the snow looking up at the blue sky, she began to wonder what the surface city would be like. Mr. Sinclair and the few audio diaries that spoke about the surface made it sound both like an amazing wonderland and a terrifying nightmare. That didn't matter to Elsa though, as long as she had her papa she was a happy girl.

Elsa suddenly found herself frowning. She and Papa had escaped Rapture by some strange stroke of luck. But what of Eleanor and her younger sisters? Had they escaped too? And what of the monster Lamb? Ohh, she better have not survived, after what she did to Mr. Sinclair…

Elsa halted her thought process and took a deep breath. She wouldn't let angry thoughts like that cloud her wonderful time with papa.

They did so many fun things together. They built a snow fort, had a snowball fight in the snow fort, made snow angels, Elsa even made a little snowman (though he seems to have wondered off…) after all that they ate in silence before papa went over to take a nap. That had been about an hour ago now.

Elsa had passed the time practicing her teleporting plasmid, and could now do it without her slug and stomach feeling like they just switched places. Afterwards, she decided lay in the snow and look up at the puffy things in the sky, but now she felt like they had enough rest and should head down to the city.

She got up from laying in the snow, and after brushing some of the snow off her shoulders, she went over to wake up her papa.

'_Papa… Paaapaa…' _She gently shook the man, _'time to wake up.'_

Her papa refused to stir.

'_PAPA!' _She violently shook the protector from side to side, finally waking him from his deep slumber.

He stirred with a groan as he placed a gloved hand against his helmet. He removed the hand and look up at Elsa who was pointing excitedly in the direction of the surface city. He rose from the ground and stretched his arms out with another groan. Once he was finished, father and daughter returned to their long trek down to the city.

As they continued their long hike down the mountain, Elsa kept looking around at the world they were walking through. There was more snow here than Elsa thought possible, she wondered where it all came from, (they hadn't come across a single fridge in their journey). Scores of those wooden poles covered in the green needles stood tall everywhere she looked. They looked like coat racks covered in green broom needles, even having arms like a coat rack.

There were also dozens of small flying creatures that made cute trilling chirps. They zipped through the poles with speed and grace far greater than the security bots that flew through the streets of Rapture. Elsa saw some of them standing on the arms of a few of the big poles. They looked very strange, yet kind of cute. They were covered in feathers except for their legs which had scales like a sea turtle. Odd triangle things took the place of a mouth on their faces, which opened every time they chirped.

They were very shy though, every time Elsa tried to approach them, they would quickly fly away from her. In fact, a lot of the creatures on the surface seemed skittish.

Besides the flying things, they sometimes saw these brown animals with long, skinny legs, and long faces. Some even had weird coat rack antlers on their heads. Elsa wondered if the ones with the antlers were spliced versions of the ones without them, but quickly dismissed the idea, as she saw both types peacefully walking together.

Maybe the antler ones were protecting the non-antlers, like how her papa protected her and Eleanor.

Hours passed as they continued down the mountain. The sun had slowly moved across the sky until it crossed a line and disappeared. Once it was gone, the sky turned dark again and the white dots and circle were visible again, though the dancing waves of light were absent.

Elsa wondered why they did that. Maybe the two objects were part of some kind of big clock. Yes, that seemed to make the most sense to her. When the sun was out it was much easier to see things, so that must be when people are supposed to be awake. When the sun went away and the darkness came, that must be the time for people to go to sleep. But the white circle held some light, and even though it wasn't as strong as the sun, it still allowed the pair to see where they were going.

So the sun and blue sky meant wake up time, while the white circle and dark sky meant sleep time. Of course, some people would undoubtedly be up during the dark time, so the white circle made it so they could still see where or what they were doing, while not waking everyone else up.

It seemed like a very effective system to Elsa. Just one of the many wonders the surface holds. She couldn't wait to see the rest.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high pitched scream made Elsa jump four feet in the air. Just as she propelled herself upwards, something sped right through where she had been standing.

A fit of giggles soon filled the air as the mass of snow slid down the mountain like a splicer running from a big sister. Soon the sounds of joy and merriment could not be heard, leaving the pair to blink in silence from what they just saw.

It would seem the snowman she made would beat them to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here you go everyone! The Sequel you've all been waiting for. Now I'm still working on my other story, so the updating will be a bit… I don't know. This story is not completely clear in my head yet, so any ideas you might have would greatly appreciated.<strong>

**As always: Please fav, follow, and Review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting and Sneaking

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Here she is, chapter one. Hope ya like it. There's a reference to something in this chapter. Find it and earn an imaginary cookie of your choosing, but fail, and you shall be cursed with oatmeal raisin!**

**Good luck and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Papa's Snowflake 2<strong>

**Chapter One: Royal Meeting and Nighttime Sneaking**

**The Next Morning…**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "Princess Anna?" _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _"Princess Anna?"

_YAAAAAWN! _Anna slowly rose from the warm, cozy confines of her bed sheets, her eyes still closed as if she was still asleep. Her strawberry-blonde hair looked completely ridiculous thanks to her constant moving when she was asleep. It looked more suited on the head of a lion than the head of a crown princess.

"Who is it?" Anna called out drowsily, her tired mind still starting itself up.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am-" The servant began, only to be interrupted by the princess.

"No, no you didn't – _YAWN_ – I've been up for hours… zzzzz…" She slumped forward, falling right back to sleep before jolting awake again with a snort. "Who is it?" She asks again.

"Still me, ma'am." The servant replies. "The king and queen are waiting for you at the docks ma'am, time to get ready."

"Of course." Anna answers after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Ready for what?"

"Your cousin's arrival, ma'am?" He tells her, not sure if she was being serious.

"My muffin's… survival…" She finally opens her eyes after repeating what her sleep addled mind heard and is greeted by the sight of her green formal gown.

She stares it for a moment before gasping with wide-eyed realization.

"Rapunzel's arriving today!" She quickly removes a strand of hair in her mouth and jumps out of the comfortable bed. Her earlier drowsiness forgotten.

After tying her hair into a braided bun, and putting on the sleeveless dress, Princess Anna bolts out of her bedroom door with unbridled excitement and a big smile. Many of the castle staff walking through the hallways are narrowly dodged by the bubbly heir in her haste to greet her long-lost cousin.

Anna and her parents were to meet the married Corona royal couple at the docks as soon as they exited their ship. Of course, Anna was an unnaturally heavy sleeper, and very prone to sleeping in. Her parents had tried dozens of tricks in the past, in hopes of making her wake up early. But sadly, the only one that ever worked was pouring a tub of ice water on her head, and both parents thought it too extreme a wake-up method.

Luckily, once Anna wakes up she can make herself look presentable in almost record time, and is often either right on time, or just a few seconds late.

So many thoughts metaphorically raced through her head as she literally raced through the castle. Anna couldn't wait to hear about the adventure her cousin and cousin-in-law went on together. Running off from her home/prison with a dashing ex-thief, fighting off ruffians, bandits, and brigands, and eventually falling in love with each other.

It was like one of the fairy tales her mother read to her and Elsa when they were little.

Anna's pace and smile faltered slightly at the thought of her missing older sister. But with a quick shake of her head Anna cleared her mind of the stray thought before it could bring down her enthusiasm to meet her cousin and fellow princess.

In less than three minutes, Anna had crossed the distance between her bedroom and the front door to the castle leading into the spacious courtyard. She quickly passed the two fountains that occupied the expanse, and ran right out the main gates. As ran onto the stone bridge that connected the castle with the city, Anna halted for a moment.

She looked out at the fjord that laid out to her right and saw dozens of ships, anchored, docked or still sailing in. She quickly looked over the many ships in search of the Corona flag. She did not see the purple flag bearing the golden sun on any of the docked and anchored ships sitting in the harbor.

Then, she saw it.

A flag bearing a blazing sun over a purple background flapped gently in the wind as the ship that flew it sailed into the Arendelle fjord.

They were almost here!

Anna let out a squeal of excitement before running off to the dock where her parents waited the ship's arrival. So focused on her destination, Anna failed to notice the palomino horse approaching on her left until it sent her stumbling to the right, before landing on her backside.

She laid there, wincing a moment before glaring up at the offending horse and rider. She was about to chastise the rider for not looking where he was going, but stopped herself when she saw his face.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

His hair was a handsome auburn color, and went down in front of his ears in the form of sideburns. His face looked as it was sculpted by an artist it was so perfect. His skin was fair like her own, and a dusting of freckles was present across his nose. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes were positively dreamy. Anna felt like she could stare into them all day and not even care.

Those same eyes harbored great concern for the fallen princess's well-being. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" He asks, his voice worried and nurturing.

"Hey… um, no, no I'm fine." Anna quickly reassures him, though he does not seem convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asks, getting off his horse and walking over to where Anna lay.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great… actually." She feels her cheeks flush red as she realizes how stupid she just made herself sound.

"Oh, thank goodness." He smiles and extends his hand out to her. Anna smiles up at him and slowly grabs the offered hand, still lost in his eyes. He seems similarly transfixed by her own eyes before realizing she was still on the ground and quickly pulling her up onto her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles." He places his arm over his chest and gives a small bow.

Anna offers a slight curtsy in response to his bow. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Surprise flashes over his face at her reveal "Princess?" He quickly kneels before Anna with his head lowered. "My lady." His horse seems equally surprised and mimics its rider's actions with a bow of its own.

"No, no, no it's alright. I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident, you don't need to bow." Anna tries to reassure the foreign prince.

"I formally apologize for hitting you with my horse, princess." He says, standing up to look Anna in the eye. "And for every moment after."

"No, no, no really, it's fine I'm not _that_ kind of princess. You're not going to be thrown in the dungeon." She tells him quickly. "It wasn't your fault your horse crashed into me." Anna scratches the horse's chin, inciting small whiny-chuckle from the animal.

Suddenly, the sound of a ship's bell echoes across the fjord. Anna goes wide-eyed when she realizes how much time she lost just now.

"The ship. Rapunzel. I gotta go, sorry, just… I gotta go now. Uh, bye." She quickly yet awkwardly bids her farewells to Hans and makes her way to the dock her parents are waiting.

Anna arrives at the dock just as the ship is coming about. Her parents, King Robert and Queen Elana, were waiting in their usual formal wear. Her father wearing his usual decorated suit and her mother wearing her purple gown. Anna quickly placed herself between the two monarchs, trying her best to ignore the look her mother was giving her for almost being late.

"What kept you, Anna?" Her mother asked quietly, "I know you slept in, but you still should have been here five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, I ran into someone on the way here and forgot." She failed to mention that she had _literally _ran into someone.

"Was it Kristoff?" Her father asks, a little gleam in his eye.

Anna had met Kristoff Bjorgman during the second month for the search of Elsa. She had gotten lost in the woods and would have likely froze to death if Kristoff's reindeer Sven hadn't found her. They took her back to Arendelle the following morning where her worry-sick parents waited. King Robert was eternally grateful to the young boy, and granted him and Sven free stay and leave of the castle, letting them visit Anna whenever he liked.

They became quick friends, and over the years, Anna began to think of both him and Sven almost like family. Her mother and father were very accepting of the young ice harvester, her father especially. The king would often tell Kristoff to keep Anna out of trouble when they went out to play.

They went on a lot of adventures together, and often came back to the castle covered in either dirt, mud, slush, or… other. Her mother would often chide the two for getting their clothes dirty, but it never really registered in their young minds.

As the years passed, Anna became more and more curious to where Kristoff and Sven lived. And after much persuading, she convinced both her parents and Kristoff to let her meet his family.

To say she was surprised to find out they were trolls is an understatement.

Nevertheless, they were very welcoming to Anna, if a little… overenthusiastic of her being Kristoff's friend. And the fact she was also a girl.

She couldn't get that song out of her head for a month.

However, Kristoff and Sven were not in Arendelle at this time. They were up in the mountains with the other harvesters, collecting ice for the fast approaching spring.

"No, dad, it wasn't Kristoff. He and Sven are still harvesting ice up in the mountains, remember? They won't be back until tomorrow." She tells her father.

"Good. It would be a shame if they missed the festival." He replies.

In honor of Princess Rapunzel's return and marriage, the kingdom had been preparing a wonderful festival filled with games, dancing, music, plays and all sorts of other activities. The festival was scheduled to begin tomorrow at noon, after the couple and the other visiting dignitaries got settled in. It wouldn't be as long as the week-long party that had been held the day Rapunzel returned, but it would still be a fun experience for everyone.

The vessel finally halted and dropped its anchor into the water. A gangway plank extended out of the ship and down onto the dock below. Once it was down, a short-haired brunette girl wearing a pink dress ran down the gangway, followed by a handsome, dark haired man with a goatee.

"Uncle Robert! Aunt Elana! Cousin Anna! It's so good to finally meet!" The brunette cried out as she embraced all three of them in a surprisingly tight bear hug.

"Might want to loosen up that hug a bit, Blondie. Unless you squeeze all the air out of them." The man warns in a joking manner, though the girl seems to take it seriously and immediately let's go of three.

"Sorry! It's just I'm so excited to finally meet you! I'm your niece Rapunzel and this is my husband Eugene." She introduces themselves to the Arendelle royals, who smiled warmly at their distant family members.

Before the two adults could say something, Anna rushed towards Rapunzel and enveloped the Corona princess in a hug of her own. "The feeling is mutual, Rapunzel. It's so good to meet you!" Anna all but squealed, her own excitement practically bursting out of her. "I can't wait to show you two around Arendelle. You're going to love it!"

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow during the festival. Right now, I bet you two are very tired from your long trip, and like to get settled in first?" Queen Elana asked, a warm smile on her face as her daughter let go of her cousin.

"Thanks, your majesty. Keeping Blondie here from falling overboard when she-OOF!" Eugene was interrupted by a sharp elbow jab to the stomach from his wife. He glared down at her, but she ignored him, opting to wear a fake smile instead.

"When you what?" King Robert asked mischievously, clearly knowing what he was saying before being so rudely interrupted.

"Oh, nothing. He was talking about Pascal. The poor little guy gets terribly sea sick." As soon as she said that, a green lizard wearing a little winter coat materialized on her husband's shoulder. And it was giving Rapunzel a flabbergasted expression of shocked betrayal.

"Really, Blondie? Pinning your sea sickness on the chameleon?" Eugene chuckles a little at his wife's silliness.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eugene." Rapunzel says, feigning confusion.

"Instead of debating about who suffered the most from your journey, perhaps we can focus on getting you settled in. Your room in the castle has already been prepared for you." Queen Elana interrupts.

"Oh, yeah. And I can tell you about Arendelle on the way to the castle. Come on, you'll love it!" Anna exclaims excitedly, as she quickly grabs the other Princess's arm and starts running towards the castle. Only for her father to quickly grab her by the shoulder and stop her in her tracks.

"Anna." Her father began. "They are tired. I don't think being pulled around at high-speeds by her cousin is the first thing Rapunzel wants to do after a long voyage at sea."

"Right, sorry, Rapunzel. I'm just so excited. There hasn't been a girl around my age in the castle since…" Anna's smile falters slightly, along with the smiles of her parents.

"Since your sister?" Rapunzel asks quietly, receiving a silent nod from Anna. "Don't worry," Rapunzel places a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sure that wherever she is, she's thinking of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

_ACHOO!_

Elsa let out a sudden sneeze as the two continued down the mountainside. Her papa turned around at the noise, but a quick chirp from Elsa let him know everything was fine.

The snowman's trail had taken a sharp left some time ago, so it seemed like he wouldn't being beating them to the city after all. He must have wanted to see more of what lived in this strange place before actually heading for the city. There certainly were plenty of interesting creatures here, like a fluffy looking white dog with a bushy tail that Elsa saw an hour ago.

It didn't bark though, it just stood there, watching them before running away.

She wondered what kind of sound it made.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Arendelle…<strong>

The party of related royals made their way from the docks to the castle. As they walked, Anna and Rapunzel couldn't cease talking with each other. Anna told Rapunzel about all the amazing things Arendelle has to offer, (though she seemed to focus greatly on chocolate), while Rapunzel told her all about her and Eugene's adventure.

Anna couldn't stop laughing when Rapunzel told her Eugene dueled a sword wielding horse with a frying pan.

Once inside the castle, the King and Queen bid them farewell, telling them they had to go greet the other dignitaries that would be staying in the castle. Once her parents were gone, Anna took the couple through a tour of the castle, showing them the study, kitchen, dining hall, ballroom, royal garden, and her favorite, the portrait room.

They were finally heading towards Rapunzel and Eugene's room, when they passed Elsa's old room. Anna looked at the white and blue door for only a moment before ushering the couple to hurry up.

The room was always kept clean, with the floors swept and bed made, so that when Elsa returned it would hopefully make her feel like she never left the castle.

Leaving the door to her sister's room behind them, the trio arrived at their destination. Anna opened the door to reveal a spacious room with a king-sized bed to the right, a white changing screen stood in a corner opposite of the bed, a decorated rectangular rug filled the middle of the room, a door to the left of the changing screen led into a spacious closet, and a wide triangle window with a cushioned bench looked out into the world.

A pile of bags and chests were next to the bed, brought up by the servants while Anna gave them the tour.

"Here you guys go. Make yourselves at home, lunch will be in the dining hall in an hour. If you need anything, don't hesitant to ask, my rooms just a few doors down the hall to the left." Anna told them.

"Thank you, Anna. Once were done unpacking, we'll come down for lunch." Rapunzel tells her with a bow of her head.

Anna leaves the couple to their devices and goes off to visit the portrait room before heading over to the dining hall. She stopped at the door to Elsa's room. The young princess simply stared at the door of her lost sister, before offering a silent prayer for Elsa's safety and return.

Then she continued her trip to the portrait room, hopeful the paintings could help her pass the time till lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night outside of Arendelle…<strong>

The white circle was high in the dark sky when Elsa and her papa finally reached the outskirts of the city. No lights could be seen, leaving the white circle as the only source of light. Excitement filled her body, but before she could actually enter the borders of the sleeping city, Elsa turned to see her papa siting against another one of the wooden poles.

They had been walking constantly since their break two suns ago, stopping only for brief meals. Elsa didn't feel fatigued from the long trek, however the same couldn't be said for her papa. He needed his rest. Elsa didn't want to push him unnecessarily, but she also wanted to explore the city.

An idea popped into her head suddenly. Elsa went over to her papa and pointed at herself, then out towards the city. She teleported a few feet to the left and pointed back at her papa, hoping he understood she meant to quickly teleport into the city, look around a bit, and teleport right back to him.

He nodded his approval after a moment of consideration. Elsa gave him a quick hug and teleported away in a cloud of snowflakes and blue mist.

The first thing that came apparent to the big sister was how small the buildings were compared to the ones in Rapture. Their size was not the only difference she noticed about them, but the architecture was also completely different from the mighty sea scrappers of Rapture. Their roofs were tiled triangles and all the buildings seemed to be made mostly out of painted wood.

The lack of people out and about confirmed her earlier suspicion about the dark sky being the time for sleep and the blue sky being the time to be awake. Not wanting to disturb their slumber, Elsa decided stealth and speed would be the best option for exploring the darkened city.

Elsa ran, jumped and teleported through the surface city, taking in every detail of it. She jumped onto one of the buildings and looked out at the harbor, where she could see dozens of the old-fashioned ships she'd seen in bottles and paintings, (they were much bigger in real life).

Then to her right, Elsa saw a large building connected to the city via a stone bridge. It was very different from the rest of them, it was bigger, had walls, towers, flags and a ton of windows. Curiosity got the better of her, and Elsa teleported herself on top of the walls. Below was a courtyard, completely empty save for two water fountains in the center.

Seeing nothing of real interest, Elsa teleported again, this time near one of the many triangle windows of the main building. Ignoring her armored reflection in the glass, Elsa looked through the window to see an empty bedroom. Utilizing her teleportation powers again, she silently entered the room.

The room was a reasonable size, with a queen sized bed with blue sheets and soft looking pillows took up the right side, a small dresser on the left. A few pink chairs were placed here and there, along with small, end-tables holding vases filled with flowers. Two elegant lanterns flanked the sides of the door leading out into the rest of building.

For some reason, the room felt familiar to Elsa, like she'd been here before. But that was ridiculous, she'd never been to the surface before, she barely knew anything about it.

Yet… the feeling remained. Not seeing anything of particular interest, Elsa quietly opened the door leading out into a long red hallway lined with dozens of doors. She left the room and silently stalking off to the left hallway, quietly peeking into one or two of the rooms she passed.

From one of the rooms, Elsa heard loud snoring, louder than the snoring in the other rooms. Silently opening the door, she crept into the room. Much of it was pink, the chairs, the rug, the wallpaper, the bed where the snoring was coming from.

Elsa carefully walked up to the bed, making sure her footfalls were as silent as possible. Once she was close enough, Elsa saw a young girl lying on it, with hair that made a splicer's look normal in comparison. The hair was colored ginger save for a strand of platinum white. Elsa tilted her head in curiosity, she reached her right hand out to touch it, but flinched away when the girl jolted slightly with a snort.

Not wanting to risk waking her, Elsa backed away slowly towards the window and teleported out of the room and onto the wall surrounding the courtyard and large building. Several more teleporting sessions later Elsa was back where her papa was sleeping.

Suddenly feeling tired herself, Elsa went over and sat down right next to him. She leaned into him and rested her helmeted head on his shoulder. As she drifted towards sleep, Elsa smiled in anticipation of the next sunrise. She couldn't wait to see what these people were like when they were awake.

And with that thought, Elsa joined her papa in the land of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it. And if you saw the reference take this imaginary cookie. If you didn't then you are sad and I no longer wish to speak with you. Anyway, I'm going back to school tomorrow so don't expect an update too quickly.<strong>

**As always please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Chapter Two up and running! Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, my school has strict rules with electronics and we have to give them in at night every day for the first two weeks. I also got sick, so yea. Still hope you like the chapter!**

**And for those of you who did not know what the reference was or to, it was a reference to the song: What Does the Fox Say? It is when Elsa is wondering what sound the fox she sees is. Feel free to go ARRRGH in frustration for not noticing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Papa's Snowflake 2<strong>

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

"Your highness, please wake up! It's an emergency!" A loud voice accompanied by the hard sound of wood being pounded stirred Anna from her sleep.

"Hold on, h-_YAWN_-old on, I'm coming." Anna drowsily answered, slipping out of her bed. She opened the door and was greeted by several concerned guards, who immediately barraged the young princess with questions about her well-being.

Any of her remaining drowsiness disappeared quickly as she assured the guards she was fine.

"Anna!" Her mother's voice made her look left, to see her parents run towards her, still in their sleep clothes. The guards quickly parted as the worried monarchs charged passed them towards their daughter. They suddenly hugged her then released her after a moment. Her mother quickly checked Anna for any injuries or abnormalities before cupping her cheeks in her hands and looking her in the eye.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her mother's panicked and concerned gaze worried Anna, she could see tears forming in her eyes. Why would she be hurt? She shook her head no, making her mother release her face with giant sigh of relief. Her father visibly relaxed also, his tensed shoulders slouching as he let out a relieved breath of his own.

"Aunt Elana! Uncle Robert! What's going on? Why are the guards waking everyone and searching their rooms?" Rapunzel and Eugene ran up from the right, also still wearing their sleeping wear. Throughout the hallway, royal guards were going door to door and waking all the visiting delegates from their sleep. Some were confused and frightened, while others were downright offended and angry at their sleep being disturbed.

"Look at the ground." Her father said, pointing at the floor. The three did so, and were shocked at what greeted their eyes.

Staining the red carpet that rolled through the castle halls were dark, filthy footprints.

Leading straight towards Anna's door.

Anna's eyes went wide. Someone, somehow, had broken into the castle last night and taken a stroll through its halls before settling on entering the royal princess's own chambers!

Anna ran back into her room and joined the guards in making sure everything was still there. Her clothes, her make-up, her paintings, her jewelry, her bike, her shoes, even her old childhood toys. None of it was taken.

'_Why would someone break into a castle but not steal anything?'_ Anna's thoughts suddenly drifted to the portrait room.

Arendelle castle didn't have much in the way of royal jewelry like Corona palace, but it did hold one of the most impressive art collections in the known kingdoms. Any of the amazing pieces here would catch the eye of any stuck-up noble or would-be thief.

"Has anything gone missing?" Anna asked quickly, frightened by how someone could have so easily infiltrated her home.

"No, and that's the odd thing. From what the guards tell me, nothings been touched." Her father said as he rubbed his chin in concentration. "The only clues we have at the moment are these footprints."

"W-when did the guards notice them?" Rapunzel asked, as her husband knelt down to examine the prints with an intense look.

"They didn't." Anna's mother said ominously. "One of the early morning maids saw the door to Elsa's room wide open and went to investigate. She found the footprints leading out into the hallway and summoned the guards, who then woke us."

"Elsa's room?" Anna whispered.

"Nothing was out of place, Anna, not even the window." Her father said. And was about to continue before being interrupted by a handsome and familiar voice.

"Your majesties! What's going on? Why are the guards searching everyone's rooms?" Prince Hans walked up to his fellow royals with a look of confusion, curiosity and worry.

"Something has happened, Prince Hans. Right now we're making sure everyone in the castle is safe." The king replied vaguely, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"What has happened? Was someone hurt?" He asked urgently, his concern for others touched Anna's heart.

"Doubt that, whoever was here wasn't after anyone or anything." Eugene proclaimed still examining the foot prints and making all eyes turn to him. "You said the prints started in Elsa's room down the hall, right?" The king nodded. "If someone wanted to steal something here they wouldn't start in the residential wing, too many people not enough loot. They'd enter somewhere closer to the many priceless artwork in the gallery, like through the kitchen or gardens. But that's just me." He said with a slightly smug smirk.

"And that means…?" Anna asked, not following what he was saying.

"It means," he said standing up, "whoever came in here wasn't after anything. They just wanted to have quick look and leave without waking anyone."

"But why'd they go into Anna's room then?" Queen Elana asked, wanting to know what interest this stalker had for her daughter.

Eugene shrugged. "You got me, might have just thought she was pretty and wanted to get a look at her."

"Your majesties! We found something!" One of the guards stepped out of the room, something clutched in his gloved hand. "It was lying on the window cushion." He presented his find to the assembled nobility.

It was an old, worn-out looking… doll.

But this doll didn't look like any doll Anna had ever seen. The head was bigger than the body and had a cracked mirror shard surrounded by small metal rails where the face should be. What looked like a tiny metal barrel was strapped to its back, dents and scratches covered it. Its limp arms and legs were little stubs, a little longer than a finger, and at the end of the right arm was an old rusty corkscrew taking the role of a hand.

All in all, it was very strange and beyond outlandish in the princess's eyes. Anna had never seen anything remotely resembling what this piece of stuffed cloth depicted. She wondered how she missed it in her own frantic search.

A sigh from her father made her look to see him pinch his nose in slight agitation. "At least we have a_ slight _idea to who our nighttime intruder is." He said aloud.

"Do you wish for us to track the perpetrator down, sire?" One of the guards asked eagerly. The others seemed to straighten up at the question, also wanting to find whoever it was that mocked them by sneaking passed them twice in one night (going in and going out of the castle).

"No. Whoever the culprit is brought no harm to anyone in the walls, nor did they steal anything. Hunting them down would be a waste of time, not to mention the festival would make any attempted search more fruitless than building a snowman in summer." Her father's words seemed to dishearten the guards, but they did not complain and silently nodded.

"The day shall go on as scheduled. The festival shall begin at noon and everyone shall be allowed entry." He spoke as if addressing a group of soldiers about to head out into battle. "For now, simply get dressed for the day's events then head down to the dining hall for breakfast."

He looked at the footprint stains on the rug with disdain. "And for God's sake, someone clean this up!" With that, the king and queen left for their room.

The guards made to leave as well, but before they could Anna stopped them. "Could I hold on to the doll for now?" She asked politely.

"Of course, milady." The guard handed her the old doll, bowed, and left with the others.

"What do you want the doll for?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the strange thing with a puzzled look.

"I'm going to find whoever owns it." She states, proudly folding her arms over her chest.

The three foreign royals look at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to say something else.

When she didn't, Eugene was the first to break the silence. "That's it? You're just going to search the festival grounds for someone we don't even know looks like?" He asks incredulously.

"It does sound like a rather… unfinished plan. What will you do once you find our intruder?" Rapunzel asks.

"I will demand they apologize for sneaking into the castle last night or they won't see this doll ever again." She wore a smug smile at how simple yet effective her plan was, though the others didn't seem to see it that way.

"Princess Anna, with all due respect: I don't think the fate of a lost doll is going to lure our perpetrator into the open." Said Hans gently.

"Ohhh, won't it?" Anna asked rhetorically. "This doll is very old and worn, meaning that whoever owns it must treasure it dearly. The fact it was the only piece of evidence, save the footprints, points to its abandonment in my room as a complete accident."

"Or..." Eugene started. "It's a calling card to let everyone in the castle know there's someone out there who can easily sneak in and take all they hold dear with no clear idea to who it was."

"That's ridiculous. Only thieves use calling cards, and this person didn't steal anything and is therefore not a thief." Anna stubbornly says, refusing to think her plan is faulty or the fact he Eugene had been a thief himself.

"But-" Eugene starts.

"No 'buts'! I know this will work." She rushes back into her room, odd doll in hand, and closes the door behind her with a slam.

Anna threw off her nightgown and began dressing herself in her winter clothes. Once donned in her winter dress, Anna brushed and braided her hair into two pigtails, put on her winter boots, grabbed the doll and went down for breakfast.

After breakfast concluded, Anna met with Rapunzel, Eugene and Hans in the castle courtyard. The young couple wore what looked like winter versions of their usual attire, while Hans wore one of the gray coats the guards wear. From the prince's waist hung an elegant scabbard, holding an equally elegant blade, no doubt. Anna's cousin and her husband however, both had cast-iron frying pans hanging from straps on their belts.

"Why do you two have frying pans?" She asked after reaching them.

The couple just smiled knowingly. "You'll see…" Eugene said ominously with a wink.

Anna simply rolled her eyes at the ex-thief's tease, and turned her attention to Hans. "Why are you wearing one of the guards' coats, Hans? Don't you have your own?"

He smiled that charming smile of his. "We don't have very cold winters down in the Southern Islands, so I regret to say we don't have much in the way of winter attire. Thankfully, the guards here were nice enough to let me borrow one of their coats for the duration of my stay."

"That's great! It would be a shame if you couldn't enjoy all Arendelle has to offer if you were too busy freezing." Anna quickly says, instantly regretting her word choice.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like you can't handle a little cold air, not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. The winters here can very rough." She says quickly with a heavy blush.

Hans just laughed. It was so majestic yet carefree, Anna wanted it hear it more. "It's fine, Princess. I too think it would be a shame if I couldn't enjoy your beautiful kingdom because of a little frostbite."

They both laughed a little at that. Rapunzel cleared her throat to gain some attention from the two. Warily eyeing the doll before addressing her cousin.

"Anna, are really sure it's a good idea to go looking for this person?" Rapunzel asked, clearly worried about her cousin's well-being.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. What's the worst that could happen?" Anna asked.

_SCCCRREEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Roughly ten minutes earlier on the outskirts of Arendelle…<strong>

"What do you think they are?" A high-pitched voice said.

"I don't know, maybe their magic golems or something." A lower voice suggested.

"They don't look very magical." The high voice countered.

"The skinny one's got a cage on its back. You don't think it's what took the princess… do you?" A frightened sounding voice squeaked.

"Should we go and get the guards?" The first voice asked.

Delta opened his eyes to see three young children staring at him and his daughter with curiosity and fear. The stood several feet away from the pair in a loose triangle formation. The two in the back were both girls, one with blue eyes and the other brown. In front of them was a boy, clearly afraid but unwilling to let it show in front of his cowering peers.

They were all dressed warmly in heavy coats, thick mittens, warm hats and furry boots. Without moving his head, Delta could see that the sun had risen again and had painted the sky blue once more. He looked back at the frightened kids and frowned. He didn't want them to be afraid of him and his daughter, the last thing they needed were three hysterical kids screaming about two armored monsters heading into town.

Slowly, Delta raised his left hand, making the children freeze completely as they eyed his hand's ascent. Once at a reasonable height, Delta stopped and waved to them gently. This seemed to confuse the children, as the exchanged looks with one another before looking back at Delta.

"H-he-hello?" The brown-eyed girl greeted uncertainly from behind her male peer.

Delta gave another little wave. Trying his best not to looking threatening.

"Are you gonna eat us?" The younger looking blue-eyed girl quickly, but meekly asked, before ducking behind the boy in fear.

Delta shook his head at her question, shocked and appalled that she thought he ate children. His answer seemed to ease their fears, if slightly. Their posture became less rigid and their faces more relaxed.

"What are you?" The boy asked, the two girls seemed to perk up at this question, also curious to what he might be.

Delta thought for a moment on how to convey to these children he was human like them. His lack of speech had never really hindered him with interacting with others before, but that was mostly due to them already knowing what he wanted and pointing him in the right direction no questions asked. Elsa, he communicated with through simple gestures and her occasional telepathic messages. But those messages were one-sided, as Delta had no idea how to speak back to her mentally.

They looked too young to know how to read properly, so he doubted he could just write that he was human in the snow. Not knowing what else to do, Delta simply drew a stick figure in the snow with his finger. He pointed at it once he finished, hoping they would understand the crude, silent answer.

They looked at it, tilting their heads to the side and raising one eyebrow each, as they tried to comprehend his overly simple message.

"You're a… person?" The small blue-eyed one asked hesitantly after a while of studying the picture.

Delta smiled under his helmet and nodded, making them look at him with even greater expressions of bewilderment.

"Can't you talk?" The brown-eyed girl asks.

Delta shakes his head no. The surgery that shaped him into a big daddy did many things to him, some beneficial and some not so beneficial. The mangling of his vocal chords was one such change that ended up being more of a burden than an improvement. Though his whale-like moans did provide Elsa with some form of comfort, like a haunting lullaby.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She said, looking ashamed for asking. Delta shook his head and waved his hand to try and tell her he didn't mind.

"Who is your friend?" The boy asked again, though it sounded more like a demand. Delta's compliance to answer their questions was making him bold.

Delta drew a smaller figure next to the lanky stick figure, this one with a triangle body and a bow on its head. He drew it in a way that the smaller one was holding the hand of the taller stick figure. He pointed at the two figures, then at himself and Elsa. Their eyes went wide and their mouths hung open.

"She's… your _daughter_?" The blue-eyed girl asked incredulously.

"_She's a_ _girl!?_" The boy exclaimed, stepping back a bit in shock.

Elsa began to stir from her sleep, the boy's loud words being the source of her waking. She stretched her arms high into the sky and let out a long, shrilling, yawn. Her expressionless visor made it impossible to see her face, but she must have noticed the children, for she halted her yawning abruptly with her arms still up in the air. They stayed like that for a while, one of Rapture's deadliest predators and three young surface children locked in an epic standoff.

The children blinked. Elsa tilted her head. A bird chirped. Delta continued to watch.

"Um… hello?" The blue-eyed one greeted, clearly intimidated by the unwavering stare of the glowing visor.

Elsa brought her arms down in front of her, and adjusted herself so that she was sitting cross-legged. She leaned forward, her helmet level with the eyes of the children, and extended her right hand.

The children froze for a moment, staring at the small harpoon attached to her wrist with obvious fear. The little girl, however, slowly reached out, and grabbed three of Elsa's fingers in her tiny hand. Elsa closed her other fingers around the small hand and gently raised it up and down before releasing it and leaning back.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a little smile. Elsa replied with a happy chirp, which made the little girl giggle a bit. "I'm Ingrid."

"Why'd you tell them your name?!" The boy said, looking at the small girl with both astonishment and slight anger. "They could be bandits or brigands or… or something else really bad. You don't tell bad people your name!"

"Calm down, Anders. If they were bad they'd have done something bad by now." Ingrid stepped out from behind Anders and smiled warmly at the pair. Underneath his helmet, Delta smiled back, amused by the simple, yet logical mindset of this small child.

"She has a point." The older looking brown-eyed girl says. "They haven't been doing anything but lay here until we woke them up."

"You too, Heather?" Anders exclaims once more, dismayed by his friends' relaxation in front of these two strangers. "Just look at them, they're both wearing strange looking armor that has glowing glass where their eyes should be! How is this _not_ freaking you out!?"

"But they haven't _done_ anything bad." Heather told him. "You shouldn't judge people just because they look different."

Delta was touched by the girl's words. Before his death, many people, including children, would often stare at him and his daughters with fear and disgust. He and his daughters never paid them any mind, but it still struck a nerve in Delta when he overheard people referring to his daughters as 'freaks' and 'monsters'. The fact that these surface children, who had never seen beings like Delta and Elsa before, were not only not afraid, but accepting… it was nice.

Elsa brought her right hand out again, and began moving her fingers in an odd manner. Sparkling ice began to appear over her palm, hovering just above her glove. It slowly morphed into the shape of a large snowflake, glistening in the sunlight.

The children looked at her with slack jaws and buggy eyes as she finished her work, and presented it to the girl named Heather. The child hesitated for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Then, with the slowness of a sea turtle, she took the snowflake from Elsa.

"Thank… thank you." She stuttered silently, staring at the icy replica with a look of wonder.

"You can do magic!?" Ingrid all but squealed, bouncing up and down in a manner not unlike Elsa and Eleanor when they were little.

"See! I told you there was something off about them!" Anders proclaimed, pointed at Elsa accusingly. "My grandpa says never trust anything to do with magic, it never goes well!"

"Didn't your grandpa also say he was abducted by trolls who put mushrooms in his hair and stole half his socks?" Heather countered, as Ingrid jumped up and down in front of Elsa begging to make her something too.

"That's because it _true_! Trolls kidnapped him and made mushrooms grow on his head, all while they stole exactly half socks!" Anders said in defense of his senile sounding grandfather.

"Yea, and Princess Anna can turn winter in summer." Heather said sarcastically.

They were about to continue their argument, when little Ingrid interrupted them. "Heather! Anders! Look what she made me!" She presents a little ballerina figurine shaped entirely out of ice. The frozen dancer was poised atop a circular pedestal, with one leg stretching out and both arms spread wide for balance.

"Can we take them with us to the festival? Pleeeeeeeeeeaassee?" Ingrid asked them with a look that Delta doubted anyone could say no to.

"Are you crazy?! As soon as everyone in town sees them they'll call the guards!" Says Anders, angry that his friend would suggest that.

"But if everyone sees us with them they'll know they aren't going to hurt anyone." Ingrid counters.

"No, we're not bringing them with us to the festival." He says sternly, crossing his arms over his small chest.

"But…but…" Ingrid tried to say, only to be interrupted by Anders.

"I'm the oldest and I say we don't bring them with us."

His words seemed to hit poor Ingrid hard, as she was now on the verge of tears.

Heather sent the boy a glare before quickly trying to reassure their younger companion. Anders looked surprised for a moment, then quickly put his stern face back on, though Delta could see regret and guilt lacing its features. Elsa reached over and placed her hand on the small girl's shoulder as Delta had done to her so many times. She cooed soothingly, doing her best to prevent Ingrid from crying. Delta saw Elsa reached for her side where the big daddy doll she always carried with her was.

But instead of quickly retrieving the doll, Elsa's hand fumbled around blindly. She turned her gaze away from Ingrid, and to her side, only to let out a surprised squawk and jump to her feet. Once she was standing Delta saw the cause of her distress.

The doll was gone.

Elsa franticly searched all around the tree they had been sleeping against. Delta could hear Elsa's panicked whimpering as she put both her hands against her helmet. Delta got up, he heard the children emit sounds of shock, but paid them little mind. Just as he was about to place his hand upon her shoulder, Elsa's head snapped towards the city. More specifically, the large castle in it.

She made a low, hiss-like growl and suddenly disappeared in a puff of snowflakes and blue mist.

Dread filled Delta's body as he realized what must have happened. During her late-night run through the city, the strap securing the doll must have loosened, allowing the prized possession to slip off Elsa's person.

Delta knew the significance of that doll. During their train ride to Fontaine Futuristics, Delta took the time to study his daughter's armor in detail. It was during that inspection that he recognized the doll as the one Eleanor had so proudly presented to him the night of his death. For the past ten years, Elsa had kept that doll, her only companion during her decade long isolation.

Knowing full well about the mental instability that big sisters suffer from, Delta feared that any kind of resistance Elsa met on her journey to retrieve her doll would be viewed as a threat to her search.

And Delta knew how big sisters deal with threats.

Delta quickly ran after her, leaving the three children by the tree. He knew how to find her, he just had to listen for the scream.

And pray Elsa doesn't get too carried away before he arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present…<strong>

Everyone in the courtyard ducked their heads and covered their ears as the scream shook their eardrums.

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!?" Eugene yelled, still pressing his hands against his ears.

Ears covered, Anna looked up towards the source of the scream to see a skinny figure crouching on top of the castle wall like a gargoyle. It wore strange blue armor over a white suit covered in leather straps. Odd, metal bracers covered its long, lanky legs, and what looked like a metal milk jug was draped atop its back with a metal cage next to it covered in blue and white ribbons. A long needle was attached to its left wrist, while its right wrist held what looked like a harpoon. But it was the odd helmet that caught Anna's eye.

It was round like a ball, with one large blue eye that glowed with an eerie coldness. The helmet covered the whole head, robbing Anna any chance of identifying the gender of this individual.

Anna suddenly noticed the striking resemblance this being had with the doll the guards found. It had to be the intruder!

"HEY!" Anna calls out making the blue eye fix itself on her. "Are you looking for this?" She holds the doll up high, to provide a better view.

"Anna, I really don't think this is a good ide-" Rapunzel tried to whisper to her cousin, only to be interrupted when the intruder landed right in front of Anna in a crotched position.

The being stood up, and Anna saw just how big this person was. He/she was tall, well over six feet. His/her arms and legs were long and lanky looking, and the armor made him/her look like a battle hardened veteran. But the worst was the eye. It seemed to bore into her soul, judging her very being with its unblinking, glowing, gaze.

Anna summoned up her courage and put on her best assertive princess look before addressing the being in front of her. "If you want it back, you will have to apologize for breaking into the castle last night." She spoke calmly despite the feeling of fear racing through her body.

The armored being tilted its head at Anna, like it didn't understand. Then it tried to take the doll from her, only for Anna to move it out of its reach.

"Apologize, or you won't see it ever again." She squeezed the doll to try and intimidate her opponent into backing down. It had the opposite effect.

With lightning speed, the being's right hand shot out and wrapped around Anna's neck. Its grip tightened, and it raised her off the ground and into the air. Anna couldn't breathe, she had miscalculated her opponent's strength and desire to retrieve its doll. Nevertheless, Anna held onto the doll, refusing to let this person win.

_CLANG!_

A loud blow to the being's head made it stumbled and release Anna, who was quickly picked up by Hans. He tried to get back inside the castle, but the doors suddenly swung closed. Hans turned around to see the being looking straight at them, and Eugene convulsing on the floor next to it, his wife leaning over him trying everything she could to help him.

"Guards! Guards! Your princess is in danger!" Hans yelled out as the being slowly advanced towards the Hans and Anna.

Two arrows impacted against its armored form, making it stumble again. The arrows did little however, bouncing off the armor and leaving only small dents. It turned its body in the direction the arrows came from and much to the pair's amazement and horror, summoned two icicles and threw them at the arrows' owners. Two shouts of pain signaled they had hit their marks, but the two sharpshooters had done their part.

During the brief distraction, a dozen guards armed with halberds poured into the courtyard. The doors to castle swung open to reveal six more guards, along with the king and queen. The first dozen surrounded the being, while the other six put themselves in front of the Hans and Anna.

The queen went to comfort her daughter while the king glared daggers at the assaulter. "Who are you? Why did you attack my daughter?" He shouted at the being.

It simply stared at him, its expressionless eye meeting his furious gaze. "I will not ask again! Why did you attack my daughter?"

It looked at the king for a moment before turning its sight on Anna. It raised its left hand and pointed at her.

"Thief…" It spoke in a warbled hiss laced with anger. There was something else disturbing about how it spoke, however. A second voice, haunting and low, accompanied the hiss like a verbal shadow.

Some of the guards must have noticed, for they backed away slightly from the being. The king, however, showed no fear. In fact, he was bristling with anger. Anger that this stranger would accuse his beloved daughter of stealing.

"You dare accuse my daughter, Princess Anna, of stealing!? Guards, seize this intruder!" At the king's command, the guards closed in on the armored being with halberds ready.

Anna was troubled though, it didn't looked concerned at all by the twelve armed men encircling it. She suddenly found out why.

It let out another deafening scream as a wave of frost shot out from its body in a nova. The guards couldn't react in time and were all encased in ice. The being shot passed the frozen men with inhuman speed and kicked Anna's father so hard he was sent several meters to the side.

"Dad!" "Robert!" Both Anna and her mother screamed out as the king rolled across the ground.

The six other guards charged the intruder with angry battle cries. Unfazed, the being shot bursts of freezing wind at all of them and encased them in solid blocks of ice.

Only Anna, her mother and Hans remained standing. Hans drew his sword and put himself between the intruder and the two royals. It cocked its head at him, as if it didn't understand his behavior. He charged with his sword raised to strike, but the being was faster. It grabbed him by his sword hand and twisted it at an odd angle. There was a sick crack and a scream of pain from the prince. It let him go and he crumbled to his knees. He looked up, only for it to knock him to the ground with a knee to his face.

Anna was terrified now. Nothing had gone the way she planned. Now twenty guards were incapacitated, her cousin's husband was convulsing like a madman, her father was lying on the ground holding his side, and now, Hans was lying beaten on the ground, knocked out cold, blood dripping from his mouth.

All by one person.

Anna's mother threw herself at the perpetrator, only to be shot by a bolt of blue lightning and fall to the floor in a twitching fit. Undaunted, the attacker menacingly walked up to Anna. She tried to back away, but slipped on ice that wasn't there before. A heavy boot pushed itself against Anna's chest, she looked up to see the blue eye looking down at her. Anna felt tears stream down her cheeks as the being raised its needle high in the air.

"HEY!" A male voice called out from behind the being. It turned, and was greeted by an upward swing from a pickaxe. Its helmet came loose, and it staggered backwards, before a brown mass collided with it and sent her attacker flying several meters away.

"Anna! Are you alright!?" She looked up to see her friends Kristoff and Sven. The ice harvester brought her to her feet while the reindeer lowered its antlers at the now helmetless figure.

She could only nod dumbly, adrenaline and fear still pumping through her body. Sven grunted loudly and pawed at the ground like a bull. A pained groan made Anna turn her attention from Kristoff, to the armored figure.

It had already picked itself up from the group, but it swayed a bit, its balance not fully restored. Its right hand was placed against its lowered head, which bore filthy, platinum blonde hair, all tied up in a loose French braid draped over its front.

It brought its face up, and Anna finally got see the face of her attacker…

It was her sister Elsa…

* * *

><p><strong>Right after Delta left the kids…<strong>

"What was that about?" Heather asked aloud, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Maybe they left something in the city?" Ingrid suggested, holding the little ice dancer in her mitten covered hands.

"Or, they're going to do something bad! I knew they were up to no good!" Anders proclaimed angrily.

"Would you give it a rest, Anders?" Heather said, irritated by the boy's continuous accusing.

"Give what a rest?" An unfamiliar yet cheerful voice asked.

The trio of children turned around to see a bucktoothed snowman about the size of Ingrid.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like hugs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry about the wait with this one, have limited access to my computer for the first two weeks of school, and even more limitations with the internet here. Next chapter might take a while, I've been neglecting my other story and need to get back to it.<strong>

**Completely random note: If any of you are Jelsa fans, check out windstruck07's fic ****Child of Winter Solstice. ****Great concept and nice story, it will be worth your time.**

**As always, please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Communication

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**I know I said I would be focusing more on Savagery, but this one is so much easier for me to write! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, I think it's one of the best. Also I might be changing the rating to M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Papa's Snowflake 2<strong>

**Chapter three: Communication**

Delta ran through the crowded streets of the city with as much speed as his large body could allow once he heard his daughter's shriek. The many townspeople who he came across in his race to the castle wisely moved out of his way, either from shock of his appearance or fear of being trampled by him.

He paid them little mind. He had to get to Elsa before she did something… regrettable. She might be the more cautious of his two daughters, but she was still a big sister, and thus capable of inflicting serious damage on whatever or whoever crossed her. However, she was no longer in Rapture where she could get away with killing a splicer or two dozen. She was in a surface city, a functional city, a city where the people were not spliced to insanity and laws were not doubt in place to keep the peace.

And though he knew Elsa could easily hold her own, Delta had no idea what kind of weapons these surface-dwellers used. They could have guns that reduce men to ashes or turn them inside out for all he knew. Or worse, they might try to capture Elsa and find out what makes her what she is.

Elsa was swimming in unfamiliar and possibly dangerous waters, and Delta was determined to pull her out before the sharks got her.

He ran across the bridge leading to the castle where he found the gates open wide. Inside was a courtyard that looked like it fit in a Sander Cohen art gallery. Nearly twenty men were frozen, several people were on the floor, and a reindeer, a redhead girl, and a burly blonde man were facing off against his helmetless daughter.

She screamed the banshee-like scream of the big sister and lunged at them, harvester needle extended.

Only for Delta to grab her with his telekinesis and pull her towards him at the last second.

She let out a startled squawk as she was abruptly pulled towards her father and away from her equally startled targets. She was now floating upside down, staring straight at Delta, who was giving her a very disappointed look under his helmet.

She looked at him with shock for a moment, her glowing blue eyes wide, then began flailing to free herself from his telekinetic grip. Her struggling ceased with a flinch when Delta let out a loud _hrumph_. He lowered Elsa onto the ground and released her from his psychic grip. Delta crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his daughter with a hidden glare.

But Elsa did not need to see his face to tell he was disappointed in her. After a moment, she looked at the ground in shame, refusing to look him in the visor. Delta was having none of that, he lifted Elsa onto her feet, then placed both his heavy hands on her armored shoulders. She still would not look at him, he gave her a soft shake and grunted at her to look up at him.

With great reluctance, she looked up at her father. Her eyes were full of regret and shame for her impulsive actions. Delta's glare softened, he could never stay mad at either of his daughters. Elsa had only wanted to retrieve one of the few things she could take comfort in. A soft moan escaped Delta's lips, carrying a tone of forgiveness for her actions.

She smiled a little at the sound and give a small nod. Delta turned his attention from his daughter to the only two people (and animal) still on their feet.

Behind the scruffy looking reindeer were two young people. The strong looking boy with blonde hair looked at the pair warily, a pickaxe clutched in his right hand. The smaller redhead girl looked both terrified and confused, and in her hands was the object Elsa had been looking for.

Her old doll.

Delta gestured for Elsa to stay put, then slowly, he advanced towards the teenagers. The reindeer grunted threatening and the blonde boy held his pickaxe at the ready. Delta heard Elsa hiss, and quickly turned to let her know he would handle it. Undaunted by the actions of the teens, Delta continued towards them, passing the woman holding an unconscious man and the many still frozen men.

He passed six other human popsicles, and the two other unconscious people lying on the ground before he was in front of the angry reindeer. The animal grunted and swung its head back and forth threateningly. Delta brought his hands up to show he meant no harm. It didn't seem convinced and glared at the big daddy, Delta was surprised by how intelligent its eyes looked. They seemed to say, _'just try and get past me, buddy, see what happens.'_

Not wanting to escalate the already volatile situation, Delta slowly and steadily extended his right hand out. All three eyed his stretched out palm cautiously, like it might ignite into flames, (which it could.) The two young adults looked at each other, then back at his hand, then back at each other, before they started whispering about something Delta couldn't hear.

Then, with a fearful expression, the redhead girl walked ever so slowly towards Delta, the big daddy doll clutched in both hands against her chest. Once she was close enough, Delta could see she was literally trembling with fear. Her eyes shared her body's trepidation, staring at the behemoth of a man with barely contained dread.

With the slowness of a sea pig, she reached out to put the doll in Delta's hand. Once the piece of stuffed cloth laid limp in his giant mitt of a hand, two things happened.

One: She backed away from Delta as fast as she could. And two: the eighteen frozen men thawed out and fell to the floor shivering.

Delta looked at the freezing men, examining their uniform attire. They must be the castle guards or some kind of police force. Two of the men and the woman who had also been subject to Elsa's wrath, were also recovering from whatever she had hit them with. The only one who had not recovered was the young man with the bushy sideburns and bloody nose passed out on the ground.

Moans and groans echoed through the courtyard as they all got up. Delta didn't pay them much mind however, focusing and picking up Elsa's helmet and walking back to his daughter.

He presented her with the old doll, and she snatched it up faster than a splicer injects himself with ADAM, checking it over with a worried look before hugging it to her chest with a relived smile. She strapped the doll back to its original place, making sure it wouldn't slip out again. Afterwards she grabbed her helmet with a thankful nod, and inspected it as well. But just as she was about to put it back over her head, a soft voice called out.

"Elsa…?"

The two turned, and saw the redhead girl looking right at Delta's daughter. The others in the courtyard looked on in complete shock, Delta and Elsa included. How did this surface girl know his daughter's name? She took a step forward, then another, and another, until she was about two yards away from them.

"Is it really you?" She asked, tears in the corners of her hope-filled eyes.

Delta was very confused, as was his daughter, who tilted her head the side. Knowing his daughter couldn't ask how this girl knew her without experiencing extreme pain, Delta took it upon himself to bridge this gap.

Delta knelt down on the brick-laid ground, drawing confused looks from both their audience and his daughter. Then, extending his trigger finger, he used his increate plasmid like a tiny blow torch to write into the brick.

Gasps could be heard as the improvised writing tool shot fire onto the ground, followed by suspicious murmurings about magic and sorcery. Elsa didn't seem to like what they were saying and hissed loudly at them, silencing their gossip. It took a bit of concentration on Delta's part, since he was writing upside down, but thankfully he was able to finish quickly.

He flicked his wrist, dismissing the flame, and stood up so that the girl could see what he had burned into the brick.

Looking down at the words, she read them in a hushed whisper of a voice.

_"How do you know Elsa?"_

After she read the words, she was joined by two people. A blondish haired man wearing a decorated uniform and a brunette woman clad in a purple dress. They all looked up from the words at Elsa, tears in their eyes. Elsa herself seemed to be getting very nervous and scooted closer to Delta.

"She's… She's…" The redhead tried to speak, but seemed overcome with some strange cocktail of emotions. The woman turned the girl around and hugged her gently, while the man stepped forward.

"She's our long lost daughter." He said, the older woman nodding at his words.

Delta was beyond shocked. He had always thought Elsa had just been the daughter of some Rapture family that was visiting Dionysus Park. He assumed there was no chance of ever meeting them, as they would have either have died when Stanley Poole flooded the place, killed in the crossfires of the Rapture civil war, or had turned into splicers.

But for them to be alive and on the surface of all places… he had no words.

Elsa reacted differently from her surrogate father however. She hissed angrily at the people claiming to be her family, making them flinch back in surprise. She then too, knelt down, only instead of doing what Delta did, Elsa placed her palm on the ground and covered it in a sheet of frost about two feet in diameter. She then lifted her palm up so that only her fingertips touched the frost. It then began to move, changing from a simple, icy, slate into a finely detailed picture.

When she was finished, Elsa got up and pointed sternly at the picture, demanding they look and understand what it meant. It was a picture of Delta, flanked by his two daughters back when they were little sisters. Eleanor was on his right, while Elsa was on his left. They each held one of his hands and wore great, big, happy smiles that showed pure joy.

Delta understood it immediately and was once again touched by his daughter's affection and loyalty to him.

She was showing them her Rapture family, the family that had been torn apart, the family she viewed as her _real _family. It didn't matter to Elsa that they weren't related by blood, she still saw Eleanor as her sister and Delta as her father.

'_And I'll always see you and Eleanor as my daughters, Elsa. No matter what.'_ Delta thought warmly.

The meaning of the picture seemed lost on the three surface dwellers, however. They stared at it with confusion in their tear soaked eyes, (though the two adults held concern in their gaze), unable to make heads or tails of it. The redhead seemed to have calmed down a bit and bent down to get a better look at Elsa's creation.

"Ummm… it's very… uhh… nice?" She said with a forced smile, completely ignorant to its meaning.

Elsa bristled at her comment, clearly displeased with the redhead's oblivious remark. She drew her lips back in a snarl, making the girl stand and back away a bit. Delta placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, calming her down a bit. He then knelt down again and used incinerate to burn words into the courtyard again.

_"Who are you?"_ He wrote, looking up at the three claiming to be his daughter's family.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." The redhead said after reading his question.

"And we are the rulers of Arendelle. King Robert, and Queen Elana." The man said, gesturing at himself then the brunette woman.

Delta was again stunned. If these people were telling the truth about Elsa being their daughter, then she was a princess too. And if they weren't, it meant that Elsa had just attacked and almost killed the leaders of a country.

"I would ask you a question now, stranger." The king said suddenly. "Who are you, and what connection do you have with Elsa?"

Delta thought for a moment, unsure with how he should proceed. If he told them he was her father they would likely react less than favorable, but if he made something up it would draw suspicion and confuse or hurt Elsa. Both options were less than ideal for the big daddy, but he had no other alternatives.

'_Damn…'_ He thought to himself.

Delta was trapped.

* * *

><p>Anna was still reeling from the shock of this morning's events. First finding a strange doll in the castle along with some odd footprints, being attacked by the owner of said doll and foot prints, then finding out that person was her long lost big sister Elsa.<p>

It should have been a joyful occasion, filled with laughter, merriment, and hugs (and maybe some chocolate).

Instead, twenty royal guards were incapacitated, her cousin's husband and her mother were both electrocuted, her father was sent flying with a single kick, and the most charming man she knew was knocked out.

All by her sister's hand.

It amazed Anna that even after ten years, she still recognized her older sister. The platinum blonde hair, the pale skin, even the barely visible freckles on her face, Anna remembered and recognized them all in this girl that had just decimated twenty of Arendelle's elite guards.

Anna herself would have been killed if it wasn't for Kristoff and Sven knocking Elsa off her. And they all would have died if this behemoth of a man hadn't suddenly appeared and caught Elsa with some strange magic that made her float in midair. The giant man then let her go and silently scolded her like a parent scolding their child. Odder still, it seemed to work, as Elsa refused to look up at the giant until it brought her to her feet and made her.

But the strangest thing about her sister were her eyes. They were ice blue. Elsa had blue eyes when she was little, but now they were completely blue and glowing. Like, the whole thing, the pupil, the iris, the white of the eye, all of it was the same glowing shade of ice-blue. Just like the helmet that she had worn when she intruded on the castle grounds not even five minutes ago.

And the way she reacted when her father said she was their daughter…. She literally _hissed _at them, like some kind of wild animal. Then she used her strange ice magic to draw a picture of the giant man with two little girls holding his hands and pointing at it sternly.

Anna really didn't understand what it meant. Why had she drawn it? Why didn't she just speak to them? Was Elsa still angry at Anna for pestering her all those years ago? Anna still couldn't forgive herself for driving her sister away with her constant requests to play. Was she giving them the silent treatment as payback?

"I will ask again: who are you, and what is your connection with my daughter?" Her father's stern tone brought Anna back to the present.

The man stood still, making no sound. Whatever expression there was on his face was hidden behind the massive bell-shaped helmet he wore. Finally, he knelt down for a third time and ignited his finger with a tiny blaze of fire, then started writing down his response.

He finished after a few seconds, and the words written down shocked Anna and her parents.

_"My name is Delta."_

_"I am Elsa's father."_

That was a lie if Anna had ever heard one! King Robert was Elsa's father, not this Delta person. How dare he take such a title for himself!

A sudden thought entered Anna's mind. What if this man was the one who kidnapped Elsa ten years ago? What if he had used some dark and evil magic to twist her into what she is now, before hypnotizing her into thinking he's her father? What if he was to blame for all of this?

Anna wiped away her tears and glared angrily at the man claiming to be Elsa's father. What right did he think he had to call himself her father!? Anna was about to give him a piece of her mind, when a loud, obnoxious voice yelled out from behind them.

"Your Majesties! What is going on here!? What was all that commotion about earlier!?" It demanded angrily.

All present turned to see the duke of Weselton flanked by his two bodyguards and followed by the castle staff and visiting dignitaries. His beady eyes went from furious to horrified, when he saw Elsa and Delta, and quickly retreating behind his two guards with a scream.

"Who is that girl!? Why are her eyes glowing!? What is that monster next to her!?" He shrieked. Those following him also let out gasps and other exclamations at the sight of these two and their outlandish attire.

An odd sound and a soft blue mist made Anna turn around to see that Elsa was gone! Her helmet now in the hands of Delta. Several shrieks made Anna turn back to the doorway into the castle, to see Elsa was suddenly in front of the two bodyguards.

"PROTECT ME!" He ordered his subordinates.

They reached into their coats and pulled out small crossbows and made to point them at Elsa. But she was quicker, electrocuting both of them and pushing them to the ground before slowly advancing towards the duke. The duke stumbled and fell on his butt, trying desperately to get away from Elsa while begging her to stay away.

Anna was then pushed to the side as Delta rushed towards them. He caught Elsa's left arm just as she had raised it up. She looked back Delta with confusion, making strange _skree_ noises and pointing at the duke with her free hand. The giant man just shook his head at her then let go of her arm.

He handed her the spherical helmet, which she quickly put on, and started walking back towards the Arendelle royal family, leaving the flabbergasted duke whimpering on the floor. They stopped in front of them, and once again, he began burning words onto the ground.

_"I am sorry for Elsa's behavior. That doll was her sister's and is very precious to her, she will do anything to get it back. But if you truly are her birth family, I have to ask you a question."_

_"How did Elsa end up in Rapture if you live on the surface?"_

Her sister... Elsa had another sister? Impossible, Anna was her sister! Did this man have a daughter of his own who Elsa saw as her sister?

And what was Rapture? Was it a far off kingdom? An undiscovered country? He couldn't possibly mean _the_ rapture, the way he phrased it made it sound like a location. And what did he mean by the surface? Had Elsa been living underground for the past ten years? And why wouldn't either of them talk?

"You know, it's considered veeery rude not to speak when talking to royalty." Eugene commented having recovered from whatever happened to him. Rapunzel was holding him up, his legs still too wobbly to stand on their own.

"Just saying." He added with a grin.

Delta and Elsa simply stared at them blankly before Delta wrote out his reply.

_"I am incapable of speaking and talking severely hurts Elsa's throat."_ Anna read out loud.

They couldn't speak? Why? And why did talking hurt Elsa's throat? She spoke when her father demanded to know why she was attacking Anna earlier. But looking back, it sounded like the word was forced out of her, like it brought pain.

"Oh… my bad." Eugene hastily apologized. Delta raised his hand and waved it back and forth, as if it say he didn't mind.

"To answer your question, we don't know how Elsa came to this… Rapture, you speak of. I wish to ask you more about this matter, but this is not the place to speak about such things." Anna's father said, subtly gesturing with his head towards the many guards, servants and nobles,

"I ask that you accompany me and my wife into the castle, so that we may discuss this further like civilized people."

"WHAT!?" The duke yelled out, outraged by the king's request.

Delta ignored the loud duke and stood still for a while, thinking over the invitation in his head. Then he wrote down, "What about Elsa? Where will she be?"

The king and queen looked at the words thoughtfully, before Anna's mother spoke up. "Perhaps Anna could take her into the city. The fair is probably already underway and it would be an ideal way for her to get to know the people of Arendelle."

Elsa seemed to perk up at the mention of a fair, while everyone acquired looks of trepidation.

"Uh, Aunt Elana?" Asks Rapunzel as she and her husband make their way towards the queen. "I thought Anna was already supposed to take Eugene, Hans and myself to see the fair." She whispered nervously, clearly not keen on the idea of the woman who assaulted her husband tagging along.

Hans! How could Anna have forgotten about him? He was the only one still unconscious, yet everyone seemed to have completely forgotten about him. Anna looked towards the prone prince with sadness in her eyes, she had desperately wanted to show him around Arendelle, and doing it during the fair would have made it seem like a romantic date.

"Hans, I fear, won't be able to accompany you, seeing as he has yet to recover." Anna's mother said. "I will have the castle physicians take a look at him, don't worry." At her words, two of the guards picked up the southern prince and hauled him into the castle.

"But don't you think her appearance might… alarm the townsfolk?" Eugene asked, eying the armored girl with caution.

"Hey! What about us!?" Kristoff yelled out as he and Sven walked towards the royal family and their visiting relatives. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"_Yeah! What about our opinion?"_ Kristoff said in his Sven voice.

Eugene and Rapunzel eyed the man and reindeer with raised eyebrows before backing away one step, while Anna's father walked up to the young man and whispered something in his ear. When he was done, Kristoff looked at the king with surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" He asked the king, who nodded in return.

"Yes, if anyone can help us understand how and why this has all happened, it's him." The king said.

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other, Kristoff then let a big sigh. "Alright, we'll go ask him. We'll be back as quickly as we can."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Robert sighed, relived he agreed to whatever he asked him.

The ice harvester mounted his reindeer friend and rode off, waving goodbye as he passed the gates. Anna watched as Kristoff left the courtyard, before turning her eyes towards her father with curiosity, who had he sent Kristoff to find? And how would he help them understand what's going on?

A strange squeal made them all turn towards Elsa, who had just hugged Delta. The man gently pried her off himself, then brought out what looked like a folded strip of dark leather. He reached into it and brought out several pieces of rectangular, green, paper decorated with a strange $ symbol on each corner and a man's portrait in the center. He handed the pieces of paper to Elsa, who carefully put them in a pocket of her own and then hugged him again before letting go.

Delta turned to face them, then wrote down, _"I think it would be good for Elsa to see your city while we talk."_

Elsa made for the gate, but Delta grabbed her arm and brought her back to face him. He then pointed at Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene and held up three fingers. He pointed at Elsa and raised one finger on his other hand. He held them close, then moved his hand with the one finger away. He shook his head at this, then brought the hand back to the one with three fingers up. They touched, and he made them move together. He nodded at this.

"Ummm, what's he doing?" Eugene asked, confused by the weird hand gestures.

"I think… he's telling her not to wander away from you." Suggested Anna's mother.

Anna watched as Delta repeated the gesture one more time, Elsa watched it intently before giving him a sharp nod of understanding. Delta nodded back and patted Elsa on her helmeted head.

"Your majesty! You aren't seriously going to allow this… this beast into the castle while that sorcerous witch accompanies your daughter!? She just attacked me!" The Weselton duke cried out, ignoring the glares he was getting from his recovering guards, (as they were the ones who took the brunt of it).

"If not for this _beast_, you would have been ran through like a boar, Duke Phineas." The king said with authority, making the small man bristle. "This man has been taking care of my lost daughter for a decade, and I wish to know what events caused her to come to him. If you feel insecure about this then you are free to either stay in your room or on your ship for the duration of their stay."

The big nosed duke huffed at him before replying. "Just make sure they stay away from me, or Arendelle will have to find a new trade partner." He stormed back into the castle, followed by his bodyguards and a good number of the staff and nobles. Those who stayed were quickly dismissed by the queen and guards.

"We apologize for his behavior. Weselton is a very superstitious place when it comes to magic. People there tend to view anything regarding it as evil and untrustworthy." The queen informed them.

Delta waved if off, clearly not bothered by it. He then turned back to Elsa and held out his hand, she looked at it, then back at him, her head tilted to the side as she made a questioning sound. He pointed at the large syringe on her wrist. Elsa looked at it for a moment before returning her gaze to Delta where she whined aloud at whatever he was asking her. Her resistance didn't last very long however. Anna watched with mild curiosity as Elsa twisted two strange knobs on the gauntlet before taking it off and handing it to Delta. The man strapped the weapon to his belt and gave Elsa another pat on the head before gesturing her to head off.

It was odd how they were able to communicate so effectively without words. Even with their face hiding helmets obscuring any kind of visible emotion, they were still able to successfully convey what they were thinking to each other with body language, gestures and animalistic noises.

Elsa then walked up to Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene. The Corona couple looked beyond nervous, their thoughts filled with whatever terrible things Elsa might do during the fair. Anna, however, had different thoughts swimming through her head.

Someway somehow, Elsa seemed to have completely forgotten who her real family was. The way she acted so obediently to this strange man revealed she held great affection for him, yet when her parents said Elsa was _their_ daughter, she hissed viscously at them then drew a picture of Delta with two young girls, (who Anna could only assume were the mysterious other sister and Elsa when she was younger).

But Delta wasn't Elsa's father, and this unnamed girl was not her sister. Anna was her sister, and King Robert was her father.

And Anna would make Elsa remember who her real family was.

No matter the cost.

* * *

><p>Delta watched as the three young people left the castle grounds with his daughter, waiting until they were over the bridge before turning to the king and queen.<p>

"Follow us." The king said, his voice without emotion, before walking towards the castle doors followed closely by the queen. Delta quickly caught up with them and entered the large castle.

Delta didn't remember much of his life as a big daddy after his death, (save several memories of his daughters and the night he died), and so he barely recalled what Rapture had looked like before its fall.

But if he had to take a guess, he believed it would have looked something like the inside of this castle.

Despite it being the largest building in the area, the castle still fell short in terms of size when compared to the sea scrappers of Rapture. But its interior far surpassed the underwater city in beauty and elegance. It was much larger on the inside as well.

Shiny wooden floors, untorn wallpaper, undamaged furniture, clean rugs and carpets, and not a single piece of filthy garbage stained the floor.

Delta followed his guides up a staircase of polished wood, his heavy boots making them creek and leave filthy stains on the carpet over it. He could already feel the glares the cleaning staff were giving him.

They reached the top of the stairs and took a right, where they passed dozens of armor suits, several busts, scores of white doors, and went up another flight of stairs before finally reaching their destination.

It was a set of double doors that led into a roomy study. Bookshelves lined the walls, a dormant fireplace sat on the left wall, a window and sofa were to the right, and a long coffee table, flanked by a long purple coach and two purple chairs took up space in the center.

King Robert and Queen Elana sat down on the sofa and ushered him to take one of the chairs. Delta looked at them for a moment and severely doubted they could hold his weight. He instead sat down cross-legged on the opposite side of the low table from the monarchs.

They gave him odd looks before a knock on the door signaled the arrival of a castle servant, who let herself in after the king beckoned her inside. She was a pudgy looking woman, but not to an unsightly extent. She had black hair pulled back underneath her dark green hat, and in her gloved hands was a tray holding a small stack of paper, an inkwell and a quill.

"Your majesties, here is what you asked for." She said, placing the tray on the table with bow.

"Thank you, Gerda that will be all." The King dismissed her and she left with a nod, closing the doors behind her.

Delta looked at the writing tools with surprise. He did not know the surface used such outdated tools like feather quills and inkwells. He had always thought they had been at the same level as Rapture, if not slightly behind in some places.

Nevertheless, he would still be able to answer their questions this way as he doubted they would appreciate him burning words into their furniture. He took one of the slips of paper of the stack, dipped the quill in the ink and wrote down.

"_What would you like to know?"_

"Everything." King Robert said seriously, "Where you and Elsa came from, why you are both dressed as you are, why she sees you as her father, what happened to her to change to what she is…" The king stopped, trying to compose himself. "What has happened to our daughter? Why doesn't she recognize us?" He asked dismayed.

Delta thought for a moment. Then began to write.

"_It began with a man named Andrew Ryan…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: DONE! GOD DAMNIT! I am sorry for the wait, I rarely get time to write and I'm shifting between two stories at once right now. The only thing is the other story I'm writing takes place in a book so I have to keep reading it over which takes forever! This one is much easier as it has no such hindrance.<strong>

**But Good chapter right? How will Elsa react to the fair? Who did King Robert send Kristoff to find? What will the king and queen think of Rapture? When will Hans be hospitalized again?**

**Most of these questions shall be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**As always, please fav, follow, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Head South for the Winter

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Soooo… sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hard to write when you had your wisdom teeth yanked out and can only relief the pain with a constant ice pack. But I have fully recovered now and am back on the saddle!**

**Was thinking of doing a double crossover with this thing, where Delta and Elsa end up in the RWBY universe. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I had a crazy idea… Frozen crossover with SlenderMan… O.O Tell me what you think, should I or shouldn't I? (Keep in mind that I am busy with both this and Savagery, so it will probably just be a one-shot or a very short story.)**

**Any ways here's chapter four, again very sorry for the wait. Hope you like it and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Papa's Snowflake 2<strong>

**Chapter Four: Head South for the Winter**

Elsa could barely contain herself, things were going so well. She made friends with three nice surface children, got her papa doll back, met royalty, didn't get in trouble with papa for almost murdering said royalty, and was now going to her first ever festival!

She could almost scream she was so excited!

Her chaperons on the other hand, didn't seem all that thrilled about the idea as she was. The man she electrocuted and the girl in the pink coat kept eyeing Elsa nervously, and didn't let their hands wander far from the frying pans hanging from their belts. Elsa was still surprised the man had the courage, (or stupidity) to whack her over the head with it. Excluding Lamb's brainwashed minions, most people she came across simply ran, cowered, or soiled themselves at the sight of her, sometimes all three.

'_Now that I think about it that was the first time I've ever been hit with a frying pan.'_ Elsa thought to herself. Splicers usually attacked her with guns, knives, wooden planks, wrenches, Molotov cocktails, hand-made hand-grenades, bats, crowbars, and rusty pipes. Never had she been hit with a frying pan.

But the redhead, Anna, didn't share her companions' discomfort. She had certain gleam in her eyes that made Elsa cautious to whatever was going on in that surface girl mind of hers. Probably something to try to convince Elsa she was really her sister like Anna's papa claimed.

She still couldn't believe the nerve Anna and her parents had. Claiming they were her family, outrageous! Elsa's only family were her papa, Eleanor, and all her little sisters.

Elsa's dapper mood dwindled a bit at the thought of her sisters. Their fates were completely unknown to her or papa. She could only hope they safely reached the surface too, and were captivated by its wonders as much as she was.

And that Sofia Lamb's lifeless corpse had been torn to bloody pieces then turned into chum and fed to hungry sharks.

That delightful mental image quickly brought back Elsa's happy mood. And just in time too.

She could see a bunch of colorful tent buildings coming up ahead of them, and was about to quicken her pace…

"Uhhm… Elsa…?" A hesitant voice made Elsa stop abruptly and turn her helmet covered head towards the short-haired brunette girl. The girl flinched for some reason, before composing herself as best she could. "Before we enter the festival, do you think you might want to…?" She trailed off, leaving her question unfinished had the fry pan man not picked it up for her. "Loose the terrifying cyclops armor and cage getup?"

"Eugene!" The brunette girl replied with a light elbow to his gut, her voice sounding annoyed but also a little panicked.

"OOPH! What? You were thinking it too, Blondie!" He accused, rubbing his elbowed stomach.

Elsa just stared blankly as the couple starting arguing. Why should she get rid of her suit? It provided her with more protection than normal clothes ever could, it let her swim underwater without fear of drowning, and it fit her body like a glove (for the most part). And it wasn't a cage, it was a basket! And she liked it! How else could she give her little sisters piggyback rides through the department store she had lived in for a decade?

The suit made her feel strong, it made her feel safe, it made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her. Before she got it she was living in constant fear of splicers. Yes, she was able to defend herself using her ice powers, but that didn't take away from the fear she felt when she was being chased by those maniacs and her papa wasn't there to save her.

The suit changed everything for Elsa. She chased the splicers instead of the splicers chasing her. She made them cower and beg for mercy only to be frozen and shattered. _She_ became the predator and _they_ became the prey.

For her to take it off after two years of wearing it… it made her anxious to say the least. Elsa shook her head vigorously to tell them she would not be taking her suit off.

Besides… she didn't have anything else to wear.

The brown haired couple didn't seem to notice her headshaking, however, as they were in the middle of a heated debate about rudeness or something. The only one who seemed to notice her refusal shake was Anna, and she was wearing an expression of deep thought.

"Well… could you at least take off your helmet?" She asked politely, making the other two cease their fighting to look at Elsa.

Elsa thought for a moment. This place wasn't underwater, so she wouldn't have to worry about water engulfing the world around them. Nor did it seem like the air might go bad, in fact, the air here smelled much better than in Rapture. It didn't smell like ash, salt water, fish, rust, piss, crap, blood, death, or ADAM, it just smelled… fresh.

Then again, Elsa still didn't really trust this girl. She was acting _way_ too friendly. Especially considering Elsa had attempted to kill her barely ten minutes ago. Anna had to be up to something, she could feel it in her slug!

But then Elsa remembered how the three children, Ingrid, Heather and Anders, initially reacted to her appearance. Just thinking about how her suit, the one that made her little sisters look upon her with joy and awe, made those three surface children freeze up with terror at the sight of her just waking up. Elsa didn't want to scare little kids, she liked kids, and didn't want them to see her as some scary monster come to snatch them away like her fallen sisters did.

She let out reluctant sigh and reached for the release mechanism near the bottom of her helmet. The abrupt sound of pressurized air escaping the sealed confines of her suit made the three surface dwellers to jump in surprise. She carefully lifted the spherical helmet off of her head and held it in both her hands.

Elsa looked down at the helmet in her hands. If she wanted to enjoy the festival to its fullest extent she would need both her hands free. She could easily put it in her basket, but then it would rattle around every time she took a step. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

Elsa placed the helmet inside the basket then removed it from her back and placed it on the ground. Ignoring the stares she was receiving from the surface dwellers Elsa leaned the basket to the side so that the helmet leaned with it. She then placed her right hand against one of the bars the helmet was sitting against and coated it in a layer of ice that traveled onto the helmet. Elsa then lifted the basket in the air and shook it up and down vigorously.

But the strong ice kept the helmet from budging.

With a satisfied smile, Elsa returned the basket to its rightful place on her back, jumped a little to make sure it was secure, and turned to see her escorts for the day giving her weird looks.

Sensing their confusion, Elsa decided to explain what she had done and why. Lifting her hands up in front of herself, she posed them in a way that made them look like they were holding a round object. Elsa then swayed her body back and forth, but had her miming hands moved around sporadically, accompanied by Elsa's homemade sound effects, (which made the three wince).

She then stopped moving, but kept her hands in the same position. Only this time, she covered her fingers in a sheet of frost. When Elsa began swaying again, her hands followed her movements silently, unaccompanied by noise.

She ceased moving and looked at the three, hoping they would understand what she was telling them.

All they gave her were blank stares.

The one called Eugene leaned towards the short-haired brunette, put his hand in over his mouth, and whispered. "Are we sure she's your long lost cousin?"

"Do you know any _other_ girls with white hair?" She whispered back harshly, obviously annoyed by his remark.

Elsa wondered why they were whispering to each other. She could hear everything they were saying with her heightened sense of hearing so why did they bother trying?

"HEY!" A loud high-pitched voice yelled out. Everyone turned their heads to see three children running up to them, two girls and a boy.

Elsa immediately recognized them and smiled brightly. It was little Ingrid, Heather and Anders, the nice surface children she and her papa met when they woke up. The two girls sped towards Elsa at high speed, the two gifts she gave them held in their tiny hands. Young Anders seemed surprised by something, his eyes wide as he ran behind the much faster girls.

They stopped in front of Elsa and looked up at her in child-like awe. "WOW! You're really pretty under that helmet!" Ingrid chirped, her ice ballerina clutched in her hands.

Elsa giggled at the girl's praise and kneeled down so she was at eye-level with them. She ruffled little Ingrid's head in a manner similar to how her papa ruffled her own. The girl giggled gleefully from the affectionate act.

"Are you going to the festival too?" Heather asked hopefully, her eyes transfixed on Elsa's own.

"Yes, we were." Anna said, taking the children's attention away from Elsa and towards the three royals.

"Princess Anna!" The three kids gasped, finally noticing her and her relatives.

"Your Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene!" Heather almost yelled, pointing excitedly at the two other royals. Elsa could hear Anders snicker a bit at the mention of the prince's name. Ingrid however, was studying the prince with a discerning eye, looking for some obscure detail.

Eugene gave a smug, toothy grin at Heather for her knowledge of them. "I see you know who we are. But that's not surprising, considering–"

"Are you sure, Heather? I though Prince Eugene was supposed to have a giant nose." Ingrid's statement made Eugene stutter and stumble his words, Anna and Rapunzel to cover their mouths to hide their amused smiles, and Elsa and Anders to snicker.

"What!?" He asked/whined.

"What are you talking about, Ingrid? He looks just like he does in the posters." Heather explains.

Ingrid shook her head. "No, his nose is all wrong, it's supposed to be _REALLY_ big!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize how big it was. "Did you use magic to shrink it or something?"

Elsa held both her hands over her mouth to stifle the tide of giggles escaping from her mouth. Eugene's reaction to Ingrid's simple question was absolutely priceless, and it seemed Anders shared her opinion. The young boy was rolling on the ground clutching his sides as laughter rocked his body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOSE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anders continued to laugh loudly at the expense of the prince who was looking at the two princesses for some sort of support, only to see they too were trying to hold in their laughter.

Anders eventually got control over himself again and stood up, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes as he continued to chuckle at the prince.

"Ohhhh that was great, hehehe." Anders gasped out with a smile. Elsa had to agree, it was very funny.

Eugene glared down at the boy so hard Elsa couldn't help but chuckle again. "For your information, my nose is and always has been this size and shape. Those lazy sketchers are just too distracted by the rest of my handsome face they forget how my nose looks."

"Sure…" Anders said unconvinced with a smirk.

Before Eugene could argue further, Anna interrupted. "Pardon me for asking, but how do you know Elsa?"

Ingrid tilted her head. "Elsa? You mean her?" She pointed her mitten covered hand at Elsa, Anna nodded.

"We found them sleeping under a tree a little while ago. She made me and Heather these pretty little ice sculptures before she jumped up and went poof!" Ingrid explained.

"Them?" Anna asked.

The little girl nodded. "Uh-huh, her and her papa." Elsa saw Anna's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly at Ingrid's words, but before she could think more on it, her attention was switched to young Heather who tapped her armored shoulder.

"Why did you disappear anyway? Did you lose something?" Heather asked Elsa. The big sister nodded with a smile, then reached for her papa doll. She presented it to the children, and while Heather and Ingrid looked very interested in the doll, Anders just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about girls under his breathe.

"It looks kinda like your papa." Ingrid commented, earning a chirp of agreement from Elsa.

"Yea, but why does it have that weird screw thingy instead of a hand?" Heather asked her.

"Um, I don't think she'll be able to tell you that, Heather." Rapunzel told the girl, making her and her companions look up at her with confused stares. Even Anders seemed interested to why she couldn't speak.

"Why not?" Ingrid asked, obviously curious.

"She can't exactly… talk." Anna said quickly and with an awkward smile. The three children stared back at Elsa with wide eyes, save for Anders who only looked at her with more suspicion.

"That's terrible! Did something bad happen?" Heather asked concerned.

"Did you lose your voice in an accident?" Ingrid asked, then suddenly gasped. "Did an evil witch steal it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"She probably sold it to get her powers." Anders mumbled.

The two girls gasped at him. "Anders! That's mean, say you're sorry right now!" Heather demanded him.

"Yea! All this time you've been mean to her just 'cus she can do magic! You were even mean to Olaf and he was so nice to us!" Ingrid accused. "I bet that's why he wandered off!"

'_Olaf? Why does that sound familiar?'_ Elsa thought to herself.

"He wandered off because he was stupid!" Anders shot back. "He didn't even know what heat does to snow!"

"You take that back!" Ingrid pouted.

"Excuse me, but who's Olaf?" Anna interjects, stopping what would have become a grueling debate.

"He's the talking snowman we met when Elsa and her papa left." Heather explained seriously, like it was completely normal.

The three royals could only blink at the little girl's explanation to who Olaf was. Elsa on the other hand quickly understood that Olaf was in fact the small snowman she made when she and her papa began their trek down the mountain. It seemed he hadn't been too far behind them after all.

"A talking… snowman?" Eugene asked, did he not hear her the first time?

"Yea." Heather responded. "He kinda wandered off on us though. We were looking for him when we saw you. I just hope he's alright."

"Olaf…"

Elsa's sensitive ears caught Anna's barely audible whisper. She turned her head to see Anna's face was in scrunched in concentration over something. Did she know someone named Olaf by coincidence maybe?

Elsa's gaze traveled from her face to her hair, more specifically, her right pigtail. Elsa saw the strands of white braided in with the rest of her ginger hair. She tilted her head as she studied it. It was so out of place, why did she have it? And why did it feel so familiar to Elsa?

Overcome by her curiosity, Elsa stood up and walked over to Anna. She ignored the looks the others were now giving her and slowly reached her hand out to grab the pigtail. Elsa brought the braid closer to her face, studying the white hairs with absolute attention.

She didn't smell anything weird on it, nor did it look dyed, nor bleached. So what caused this one lock of hair to be white, while the rest stayed red?

"Ummmm… Elsa?" Elsa looked from her inspection to see Anna giving her a weird look. Elsa blinked, then pointed at the white hairs with her free hand, and let out a short, questioning, _skree_.

"My hair?" Anna asked hesitantly, clearly not understanding the big sister's interest in it. Elsa nodded, then pointed at Anna's red hair before pointing back at the white hair with a confused tilt of her head.

"You want to know why it's white?" Anna questioned, earning a nod from Elsa.

"You know, I'm a little curious about that too." Eugene admitted, followed by a nod of agreement from Rapunzel.

"Ooooo… Did you have a spell placed on you? Or a charm? Please tell us, Princess Anna!" Ingrid asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"A spell and a charm are the same thing, dumby." Anders corrected rudely. Elsa was beginning to not like Anders' brash attitude towards others, and seemed Heather already didn't like it.

"Stop being mean to her, Anders! She's only five!" Heather chastised, fed up with his behavior.

"Now calm down you three, it's not anything magical, I was born with it." Anna reveled, much to the deflation of the children.

"Really? That's it?" Ingrid whined, clearly hoping for some romantic story. "Lame…" Said Anders, under his breathe. Only Heather stayed silent, though Elsa could see disappointment in her eyes at the anticlimactic explanation.

Elsa wasn't that convinced by her words. There was something in her hair that felt… familiar to the Rapture predator. Like she'd seen it before.

"You sure its natural, Anna? In my experience, hair seems to be connected to magic a lot when color gets involved." Eugene commented.

Elsa just stared at the man. What kind of logic was that? She'd heard splicers come up with better explanations than that. Granted, ADAM was usually the reason, but at least ADAM made sense. ADAM can allow a person to do things from change their hair color to grow a hive of hornets inside their own body.

But magic? Really? Was the surface home to such undeveloped people that they immediately thought magic was involved with something they don't understand? She could accept that children would think that, but grown-ups? Just plain sad.

Even she knew magic wasn't real.

"Why would hair color be connected to magic? That seems pretty silly if you ask me." Anders said challengingly, sharing Elsa's opinion for once.

"Well… I used to have golden hair, and it could glow and heal people if I sang a special song to it." Rapunzel said simply, earning gazes of wonder from the girls and looks of skepticism from Elsa and Anders.

"Then why is your hair brown now? Hmmm?" He questioned stubbornly, not accepting the princess's answer.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other after the question was asked, trepidation clear on both their faces. Either they had no idea how to back their claim, or it was a painful memory that neither wished not to relive.

"AHHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!" Chance was smiling on the couple today, as the abrupt outburst distracted everyone from the previous conversation. The scream came from the festival grounds, their original destination until they had been side-tracked by the three children.

Elsa wasted no time and bolted towards the source of the commotion, leaving her escorts in the dust. She shot through the festival grounds like a bullet, swiveling and jumping over obstacles and pedestrians alike. Her building momentum proved to be her undoing, however, when a white object smashed into her face and sent her toppling into a nearby stand with a mighty crash.

She hissed in annoyance and minor pain. Luckily her armor took the brunt of the crash, leaving her with only mild disorientation, (which quickly passed), and a bloody cut over her right eye (courtesy of a piece of wooden shrapnel, it would heal quickly though). She shook her head and surveyed the area around her with a one-eyed glare (her right eyed was closed to prevent blood from getting in it), looking for the perpetrator.

"Oh, hi Elsa! Hey, could you help me get my body back?" Elsa blinked and looked in her lap to see the white object in question staring back her.

With eyes…

The snowman's head was smiling up at the big sister like it wasn't hurt at all. In fact, he didn't look or sound hurt in the slightest. A shuffling sound made both the snowman and Elsa look to the right to see his decapitated body walking around blindly with its stick arms stretched outwards as it tried to feel its way around.

"Oo, oo, there it is! Quick, grab 'em!" The snowman said excitedly, happy his torso and legs hadn't wandered off.

Elsa shrugged, then brought the body closer to them with her telekinesis, holding it a few inches off the ground as it continued to walk in place. She picked up the head by the little twig-hairs on its pin-head scalp, and dropped it on the body before placing the snowman back on the ground.

"Ohh, that feels so much better." He said with a blissful smile.

"Elsa, are you okay!?" Elsa turned her head from the snowman towards the six surface dwellers running up to them with concern written on all their faces.

* * *

><p>This was not how she re-planned this day to work out.<p>

It was supposed to be so simple: Anna takes Elsa to the fair, gets her to remember who she is again, they hug, kick that stand-in Delta to the curb, and become a happy family again.

Instead, Elsa was currently laying against a shattered booth with a snowman standing next to her and blood streaming down her face!

'_Why do none of my plans work out like they do in my head?'_ She thought to herself as she surged forward.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hu-" Anna skidded to a stop right next to Elsa, involuntarily pushing the small snowman out of the way and cutting off whoever was trying to greet her.

"Elsa, what happened!? Are you alright!? Does your head hurt!? Can you see straight!? How many fingers am I hold – mmpphh!?" Anna's barrage of questions were quickly silenced by Elsa's mouth covering hand and a steely, one-eyed glare. Elsa then brought her free hand up to her own mouth, pressed one finger against it, and went, "_ssshhhh…_" before letting go of the younger princess's mouth and standing up like nothing was wrong.

By then the others had arrived. Rapunzel gasped at the sight of the blood on her face, and Heather covered young Ingrid's eyes. Anders looked mildly disturbed by the sight, though he attempted not to show it. Only Eugene held a straight, if slightly worried, face.

"Elsa, you're bleeding!" Rapunzel pointed out. Elsa simply blinked her open eye at the Corona princess, before making a strange whistle noise that sounded like, _'so?' _Anna was about to ask if she was feeling alright when she noticed they were being watched.

A small crowd had formed around the crash site, curious to what the commotion was about. Most looked upon the scene with confusion, then fear when they laid their eyes on Elsa's tall, intimidating form. Whispers and murmurs quickly began spreading through the ranks of the bystanders.

"What the hell's going on here? What happened to my stand!?" A large man burst from the crowd and began approaching them. His face was covered in a thick, black beard, and his bushy eyebrows were slanted down in anger at the sight before him.

"Which one of you broke my stand?" He growled out, stepping closer, only to stop for a moment and look at Elsa. "It was you, wasn't it?!" The man pointed a thick finger at her before altering his course to take him right to Elsa.

Thinking fast, Anna jumps in front of the angry stand owner. "Good sir, I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. My friend didn't mean to break your stand. I assure you, I will make sure it and everything in it is replaced." Anna offers generously, hoping his anger would not cloud his judgment and make him refuse her.

The man glowered down furiously at the princess. "Aye? You're gonna replace all my wares, are you? When? By the end of the week? The festival will be over before then and I'll have made not a single coin from it because of you and your freak friend!"

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that. She's Princess Anna!" Little Ingrid interrupted, displeasured by the man's rude behavior towards Anna. A few soft gasps rang out from the crowd at that revelation, but the enraged man paid it no mind.

"Shut your damn trap, brat! This doesn't concern yo – _hea-urk!_" The man's words were cut off when he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air by Elsa. Many in the surrounding crowd jumped back in startled fear of her sudden aggression, accompanied by gasps and shrieks of panic.

The burly man struggled in her grip, his legs kicking vigorously in the air, and his burly hands wrapped around the arm choking him. But his efforts were in vain; no matter how much he tried the man could not free himself from Elsa's iron grip, despite being far larger than the lanky girl.

The man's struggling grunts devolved into pitiful gurgles as foam bubbled up from his mouth and his eyes began to roll into the back of their sockets.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna ran up to her sister's side and tried to pull her arm off the strangled man. But no matter how much she tried pry the gloved hand off his throat, Anna could not break the man free from her sister's death grip. She only succeeded in making Elsa shake him in the air as she held him off the ground. Anna turned her face from the hand around the man's neck, to her sister's face, intent on pleading her to let the man go.

Any words she had died on her tongue the moment she saw Elsa's face.

Upon her beautiful, pale face was the last and most terrifying thing Princess Anna expected to find…

A smile…

She was smiling like she hadn't a care in the world and she was about to kill this completely random man for no reason!

Anna's struggle to free the man died when she saw that smile. What had happened to Elsa to make her like this? What had happened to make her find joy in ending a person's life? What kind of a place did this to a person?

What the hell had happened to her big sister?

"Elsa! Stop! What do you think your papa would think about this?!" Ingrid's high pitched shout snapped Anna out of her stupor and made Elsa's entire expression contort from sadistic glee to sudden realization and shame.

She dropped the man onto the street as quickly as she had grabbed him. He fell like a brick and immediately began coughing and sucking in huge gulps of air, his eyes wide from the shock of the whole experience.

Anna knelt down to help the man back to his feet, he staggered and eyed Elsa with fear (she had stepped back a few steps to give him some room). "Sir, I am deeply sorry for her behavior, I don't know what came over her. I promise you will have your stand and entire stock will be replaced by tomorrow morning. You have my word." The man looked down at Anna as she spoke, his eyes still the size of dinner plates. He looked back at Elsa, who was rubbing the dried blood off her face, before looking back at Anna and nodding his head furiously.

"Ye-yes, of c-course, Princess. Thank you." The man hastily said before quickly walking away, a slight stagger in his step. As he walked away, Eugene stepped in and began to shoo the crowd away.

"All right, folks! Nothing to see here, just a little squabble! Go back to enjoying the festival's… festivities!" Thankfully, many seemed inclined to do just that and hurried away, stealing glances behind as they left. A few lingered for a bit before taking their leave as well, if not with more control than those that had already fled.

Once the last of the pedestrians had left to some other part of the festival, Anna sent a glare at Eugene and Rapunzel. "Thanks, for helping by the way." She said sarcastically, angry that they had just stood there while the man was being choked.

Eugene sent her a small glare of his own. "Have you ever been electrocuted before?" He asked rhetorically, "It isn't fun. And I'm not keen about getting on her bad side when she can do that and more whenever she feels like it!" He gestures towards Elsa, her face now clean of blood and amazingly absent of any kind of wound. She was staring over at Rapunzel and the three children, the four of whom were crowded around something Anna couldn't see.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact you just stood there and watched while that man was in danger!" Anna counters. Eugene just gives her an annoyed look.

"I say again: I am not going to get on the bad side of some freaky girl with magic powers and a giant of a dad who could squish my head like a grape!" He says with a raised voice, irked by her stubbornness.

Anna snapped at the mention of Delta. That man (if there was one under that helmet) is and never was Elsa's father. He was the one who kidnapped her! The one who twisted her and tortured her into the thing she was today! He was the one who brainwashed her! He was the one who ruined everything!

"Delta is not her father!" Anna almost shouted with a stomp of her foot.

_SLAP!_

Anna was looking to her left after being slapped across the face. The pain from the slap set in quickly, a cold, prickling feeling that gave her goose bumps. She stayed still for a moment, too shocked by the assault to move before turning to face her slapper.

It was Elsa…

Her completely blues eye were filled with anger and annoyance. Her pale lips were drawn in a thin line and her eyebrows met in an angry V. She breathed heavily, yet no puffs of warm breathe came from her, only chilly gusts of wind.

Anna placed her mitten covered hand on the stinging, red cheek.

Elsa had slapped her…

"Anna! Are you okay!?" Rapunzel tried to run up to her shell-shocked cousin, but an out stretched arm and head shake from Eugene advised against it.

Elsa had _slapped_ her…

It was completely different from when she had choked her. Then she was just trying to get back a prized possession and Anna had the misfortune of being in the way.

But this… this felt far more personal. And for some reason… it hurt a lot more.

Abruptly, Elsa's right arm sprung up and a bolt of freezing energy shot out of her outstretched hand and onto the street. It was soon followed by another, then another, until four swirling masses of wind and snow were billowing on the ground.

The four clouds (she could think of no other name more appropriate) then began to move up and down, widening and narrowing like a clay pot being spun into shape. After fifteen seconds the clouds ceased their movement and faded away, leaving four perfect ice sculptures in their wakes.

All depicting Delta, a young Elsa and an anonymous third girl.

The first showed Delta, his massive frame bent down, as an eight-year-old Elsa pulled him along by his left hand. Atop his right shoulder sat the other girl, one hand holding onto his helmet for support while the other was covering what must have been a giggling smile. They both wore elegant yet simple dresses with small shoulder puffs and knee long skirts.

The second one was of Delta with his arms raised high above his head. In his massive hands he held another Elsa, her cherubic face threatening to break from the massive smile on it. Her small legs were sculpted as if she was kicking them, her little feet still without shoes. The other girl was standing right next to the giant man, her arms stretched upwards towards him, begging to be tossed in the air too.

The third was of Delta holding both girls in his arms. Their tiny bodies curled up against his chest as they slept, happy smiles on their faces. They were so small compared to the giant man, as if he could fit one of them in one palm with ease.

The fourth and final sculpture was something completely different from the first three. It was not one of Delta nurturing or playing with the two girls, but of him fighting off three disfigured monsters as Elsa and the other girl watched from behind his leg with fear written all over their faces.

One of the beasts was held down by Delta's massive boot, its arms and legs flailing upwards as if it was trying to wriggle free. Another was trying to pry Delta's hand off of its face as the metal clad man held it at an arm's length away. The final monster was by far the most chilling, not for its deformed face and misshapen body, but because it had been impaled and what had to be the biggest drill Anna had ever seen. It was about the size of a child, and held high in the air with half-a-foot of it was sprouting out of the monster man's back.

Elsa grunted angrily and pointed at them, silently demanding Anna to understand whatever she was telling her. But Anna couldn't make heads or tails of the statues. She was never good at interpretation or looking at things from others' perspectives, and right now those faults were making communicating with her sister nigh impossible…

And the unfamiliar voice of a cheerful man was not making things any easi-

Wait what?

"WOW! These are so good, Elsa! You've really gotten better at sculpting. It's almost like they're about to come alive, like me!" A quick fit of giggles took the mysterious voice at the end of his compliment, earning a brief, but happy purr sound from Elsa.

"What do you think about them?" The voice asked, suddenly very close to Anna. She looked down to see the noseless snowman that had been next to Elsa when they found her lying against the broken stand looking up at her with a patient smile and big eyes.

"Welllll?" It asked, leaning towards Anna.

Anna screamed in surprise and tried to kick the talking snowman away. However, she only kicked air, for at the last moment Elsa used her magic to pull the snowman towards herself and away from Anna. The princess proceed to lose her balance and fell on her behind.

"Anna!" Rapunzel and Eugene ran up to help the Arendelle princess get back on her feet after her not so graceful action.

"Hehehehe. A lot of people of people have been kicking my head lately. I must be really fun to kick!" The snowman was now standing in front of Elsa, looking no worse for the ware. It was extremely small compared to the armored girl, it didn't even come up to her knee.

"OLAF!" The snowman was quickly tackled by a happy Ingrid, almost sending them both onto the ground. "Where did you go? We got really worried." She asked, Heather and Anders having walked up to join her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just couldn't help myself." The snowman known as Olaf defended. "You were making the festival sound so fun I just had to get down here as soon as I could! Sorry I didn't tell you, but you seemed pretty busy talking about magic and trolls and stuff to hear me."

"Wait, so _this_ is Olaf?" Eugene asks with an incredulous look.

Olaf…

"Yea! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman exclaimed with a big smile.

Olaf…

"I'm good, thanks." Eugene inched away from the enthusiastic snowman.

Olaf…

"Wait, what did you mean when you said Elsa has gotten _better_ at sculpting?" Rapunzel asked. "Do you know Elsa?"

Olaf…

"Uh-huh. She built me!"

"OLAF! Of course! How could I have forgotten!?" Anna exclaimed, earning looks from everyone. "Olaf was the name of the snowman Elsa and I made when we were kids! I knew you remembered us!"

Elsa and Olaf were just looking at her with blank stares, while Rapunzel and Eugene were looking concerned. The three children were confused and kept switching their gaze between Elsa and Anna.

Finally, Olaf tried to discretely whisper to Elsa, though it was very obvious and everyone heard what he said. "Do you know what she's talking about?" Elsa shook her head no. "Me neither."

Anna hopes were dashed with those words. This was proving harder and harder with each passing second. How could Elsa not remember when they built Olaf together? Yes, it had been a long time ago but Anna was able to remember him, and she was never really known for her memory.

An awkward silence threatened to settle in on the group, were it not for the ignorance of young Ingrid. "Did you like the festival, Olaf?" She asked the snowman.

He turned to her quickly, a beaming smile once again on his face. "Oh yea! There were so many colors and sounds and people and things. It was great! Come on, there was this one guy who was letting people hit pins with balls and would give them prizes if they knocked all the pins." Olaf began waddling in the direction of the game station, followed by the children and Elsa. Leaving Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene and the four sculptures.

Anna's shoulders slumped and her face fell. She felt almost like crying she was so depressed. Her big sister had come home after a decade and she didn't even recognize her anymore. She didn't recognize anyone. Half the time Elsa acted like some overgrown child, always excited about something but never going against the one she viewed as her father. The other half she was an animal, hissing and snarling with savage ferocity. She was completely unpredictable and very, very dangerous.

Anna was beginning to wonder if she even _could_ remember anything.

A soft hand on her shoulder pulled Anna out of her depressing thoughts. She turned her head to see the face of her cousin Rapunzel, smiling down at her reassuringly. Anna reaches up and squeezes her cousin's hand, grateful for the physical contact.

"Don't worry, Anna." She tells her. "I 'm sure Elsa will remember you in time. Just try to be patient, okay?"

Anna sniffs once before offering a small nod. "Okay."

"Good. Now come on you two, she's gaining ground and we need to catch up." Eugene says, walking off in the direction of Elsa, Olaf and the children.

Anna and Rapunzel jog up to him, and together the three set off to find their charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: God damn this one took some time huh? The mood changed a lot from what I originally intended. Don't worry, the next chapter will have all the dawww moments of Elsa playing with the kids, don't you worry.<strong>

**Also, as this one is less thought out in my head so if any of you have ideas I would glad to look them over. Just PM the ideas or put them in a review.**

**As always: Please follow, fav, and review. Thank You!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


End file.
